Subsistencia Negada
by rocioam7
Summary: ¿Serían capaces de sobrevivir las Mane Six en un apocalipsis Zombie? ¿Qué clase de enemigos se presentarán en los alrededores? ¿Cuánto durará la "infección"?
1. 1 El comienzo del fin

Es mi primer Fanfic/Creepypasta completo de My little pony, de hecho lo escribí hace más de 2 años, son 6 capítulos en total, en parte han sido modificados recientemente para lograr una mejor redacción; los subiré de a poco ya que no tengo otra historia preparada...

Summary: ¿Serían capaces de sobrevivir las Mane Six en un apocalipsis Zombie? ¿Qué clase de enemigos se presentarán en los alrededores? ¿Cuánto durará la "infección"?

Advertencias: Contiene violencia, Gore , horror, depresión, básicamente un mundo de pesadillas y supervivencia.

Nota: My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. no me pertenece, sino a Lauren Faust y a Estudios Hasbro. Solamente he incluido algunos de mis ponys OC.

Espero que les agrade la historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Escribir es un pequeño pasatiempo que tengo, pero si les llega a agradar mi fic escribiré más. :3

Por cierto, ya lo he releído, pero pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica.

* * *

><p>Subsistencia Negada<p>

CAP 1 El comienzo del fin

Un vacío silencio, plena oscuridad y miedo caracterizaban a Ponyville en estos momentos. Un diminuto ruido invadió la biblioteca, donde las mane six habitaban. Las puertas y ventanas estaban protegidas por gruesas tablas de madera resistente. Era de noche y solo una fina línea de luz débil se situaba dentro de la habitación. Ningún pony se atrevía a abandonar sus refugios. En el exterior se divisaba una serie de movimientos distorsionados, sin dirección fija aparente, pero eran esas criaturas quienes atemorizaban a los pocos sobrevivientes.

Fluttershy: (Con una voz muy baja y temerosa) ¿Cuándo acabará la infección?

Ningún pony le contestó,lo cual ella se mostró más nerviosa que antes repitiendo la misma oración.

Fluttershy: (Subiendo el tono de la voz más nerviosa) ¿Cuándo acabará la infección ?

Twilight Sparkle: (Asustada) Cállate Fluttershy, te van a oír!

Fluttershy bajó su cabeza, colocando sus cascos sobre su frente, llorando frenéticamente. Rainbow Dash se colocó al lado de ella, la abrazó con sus alas fuertemente.

Rainbow Dash: (Intentando animarla) Tranquila, pronto todo esto terminará, te lo aseguro.

Fluttershy sujeta fuerte a su amiga, cerrando los ojos que expresaban temor, junto con una lágrima cayendo al suelo, deslizándose por su mejilla.

Hubo silencio durante horas, ningún pony podia descansar, ni siquiera descuidar un solo párpado, temían de lo que pudiera ocurrir si esto sucediera. Pero algo perturbó aquel silencio, un ruido aterrador para las mane six, un grito de auxilio desesperante en el exterior.

Fluttershy: Debemos ayudar a la víctima, nosotras somos las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía ! ¿No es nuestra obligación ayudar?

Twilight: (Se impacienta) ¿Crees que no queremos ofrecer nuestra ayuda? Esas cosas son potentes, no podemos arriesgarnos, acaso... ¿No viste lo que hacen? Nos muerden, nos desmiembran y al final nos devoran ! ¿No lo puedes entender?

Fluttershy comienza nuevamente a llorar lastimosamente, agita su cabeza constantemente señalando un rotundo NO!

Fluttershy: (Con lágrimas en su rostro) Por supuesto que lo sé, he visto como lo hicieron con mis amigos, mis gallinas, mis ardillas... e incluso a... a Angel.

Fluttershy no lo resiste mas, sube corriendo las escaleras, dirigiéndose al dormitorio de Twilight Sparkle. Todas expresaron tristeza al ver la reacción de la pegaso, ellas no podían hacer absolutamente nada, mas que escuchar los gritos de auxilio cada vez más altos, de agonía terrible, mientras el grito se hacía cada vez más apagado con los segundos.

Applejack: (Se puso de pie, exigiendo atención) No podemos quedarnos aquí, escasean los alimentos, pronto esos monstruos atravesarán puertas y ventanas acabando con nuestras vidas, ¿No lo entienden? Moriremos si nos quedamos!

Twilight: ¿Entonces qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Qué vallamos afuera a que nos persigan? ¿Y si no podemos escapar de ellos?

Applejack: (Piensa por un momento) Ya sé que podemos hacer, pedirle ayuda a la Princesa Celestia, eso hay que hacer !

Pinkie Pie: Pero hay un problema ¿Cómo llegaremos si está en Canterlot?

Applejack: Dirigiéndonos a través de lugares desolados, además Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy pueden volar, pueden ver todo a grandes alturas.

Twilight: (Negando con la cabeza) ¿No recuerdas que ellos también pueden volar? No existe diferencia entre cielo y tierra.

Rarity: Esperen, hay una solución, debajo de la tierra.

Rainbow Dash: (Sarcástica) Ah! cierto, pero... ¿Dónde entramos? ¿Cavamos túneles acaso? (Ríe indiferentemente)

Rarity: No te burles Rainbow Dash, nunca se lo he contado a nadie, pero en mi Boutique Carrousel hay una puerta secreta donde hay acceso a un túnel bastante seguro donde ir, que se dirige directamente hacia Canterlot.

Rainbow Dash: (Sorprendida) ¿Pero por qué hay un túnel ubicado allí? ¿Qué hacías con él? !

Rarity: Es simple... yo tenia a un proveedor de telas exclusivas a un muy buen precio, me traía también zafiros y esmeraldas, que si no te das cuenta, no se encuentran fácilmente por aquí en Ponyville. En conclusión, los productos eran transportados por ese túnel de manera... (Avergonzada) ilegal.

Las cuatro ponys quedaron boca abierta, no lo podían creer, pero en estos tiempos eso ya no importaba, asi que no le dieron mucha importancia.

Applejack: ¿Y cómo llegaremos hasta allí?

Rarity: Eso no lo sé, de todos modos, será muy arriesgado, correrán peligro nuestras vidas.

Twilight: No tenemos otra opción, comiencen los preparativos para salir a pelear.

Preparan lo necesario, pero no disponían de armamento adecuado, solo algunos cuchillos y palos de buena madera, solo Rainbow Dash tenía un bastón de hierro, la mejor arma que había disponible.

Pinkie Pie: Espera, falta Spike... hace mucho que no lo veo...

Twilight: (Baja la cabeza) No sabemos que le ocurrió realmente, él quería salir hace una semana exactamente, nosotras intentamos evitarlo, pero se fue a la fuerza, dijo que se dirigía hacia Canterlot, es lo único que sabemos.

Un profundo silencio volvió en la habitación, pero Twilight Sparkle corta éste momento señalando la puerta de salida, ordenando a las ponys sacar los tablones de madera.

Twilight: Es hora, luchemos por nuestras vidas, y esperemos que la princesa esté intacta, al igual que Spike en Canterlot.

Twilight: Rainbow Dash, vé por Fluttershy, rápido!

Rainbow Dash asiente con la cabeza, sube las escaleras hacia el dormitorio.

Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy... es hora de irnos. (Mira alrededor, no la puede encontrar) Fluttershy... ven... ¿Dónde te encuentras Flutter... (Se detiene de repente y ve un pequeño charco de sangre cubriendo el piso de la habitación. Dash se impacienta, regresa en dirección a la puerta, pero algo la detiene. Ella escucha un grito proveniente de su amiga, sigue el ruido y logra ver a un animal extremadamente agresivo, con manchas de sangre abundantes en su cuerpo, su figura era la de un conejo, pero su estructura ósea se vio afectada completamente, seguramente por el virus. Él rasgaba la puerta, quien detrás de ella se encontraba Fluttershy llorando.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Fluttershy, te encuentras bien?

Fluttershy: (Entre llorosos) Bi-bien, pero ¿Sabes quién es el conejo?...

Rainbow Dash: Por supuesto que no! ¿Acaso eso importa algo?

Fluttershy: Es... era mi amigo Angel!

Rainbow Dash se sintió mal por su amiga, pero solo había algo que hacer.

Rainbow Dash: No te preocupes, esto será rápido, lo- lo siento mucho Fluttershy...

Rainbow Dash estrella sus cascos traseros contra Angel, destrozándolo. Ella abre la puerta liberando a Fluttershy, rogándole que no mire a su alrededor, solo a ella.

Fluttershy: Entiendo porque me lo pides,eres una gran amiga, Dash.

Fluttershy sigue el pedido de la pegaso, bajan las escaleras y se juntan con las demás.

Applejack: (Asustada) ¿Qué sucedió arriba?

Rainbow Dash: Lo mejor será no hablar al respecto... (Dirigiéndose hacia Fluttershy)

Fluttershy: No te preocupes, Dash. (La mira) Angel me atacó y ella me salvó. (Inclinando la cabeza con una lágrima en sus ojos)

Twilight: Lo lamento mucho Fluttershy, pero debemos irnos.

Fluttershy: Irnos... ¿A dónde Twilight?

Applejack: Ya no es seguro estar más aquí, iremos a Canterlot en busca de la Princesa.

Fluttershy: ¿Pero cómo llegaremos hasta allí?

Twilight: No te preocupes, Rarity tiene una grandiosa y segura solución.

Rarity: (Mirando a la pegaso amarilla) Es cierto, en la Boutique Carrousel hay un pasadizo secreto bajo tierra que nos llevará directamente hacia Canterlot!

Fluttershy: (Expresando felicidad) Excelente! ejem... esperen un momento ¿Que hace un túnel allí?

Twilight: Es largo de contar y realmente ya no importa, prosigamos...

Twilight le entrega un tablón de madera, ella no comprende y tiene una mirada de confusión.

Twilight: Esto te ayudará para defenderte.

Fluttershy: (Asustada) ¿Defenderme de qué?

Twilight: Sé muy bien que entiendes lo que digo, debes pelear con esas criaturas.

Fluttershy: Yo? Jamás dañaría a un ser vivo!

Twilight: Cállate, ¿No sabes? No son ya seres vivos, ya lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos, y es un virus mortal que vuelve a reanimar los nervion del cuerpo, pero ellos ya no son más nuestros amigos, son criaturas sin conciencia y con un apetito voraz.

Rainbow Dash nuevamente cubre a Fluttershy con sus alas, pero ella niega esta acción, alejándose. Rainbow Dash se ve triste ahora, no puede decir nada por el rechazo cruel de la pegaso amarilla.

Pinkie Pie: ¿Por qué has hecho eso Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: (Indiferente) Simplemente no me siento bien para que alguien, incluso Dash, me toquen...

Pinkie Pie mostró descontento por la respuesta de la pegaso.

Twilight: (Enojada) Ya basta! Dejen de ser potrillas infantiles, es hora de irnos.

Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie: (Moviendo sus cabezas en direcciones opuestas, enojadas y frunciendo el ceño) Bien!

Rainbow Dash y Applejack retiran uno por uno las tablas de madera, antes de abrir la puerta, se asoma Pinkie Pie por la cerradura.

Pinkie Pie: (En voz baja) No se ve nada, ponys!

Twilight: Es hora, Rainbow Dash, como tú tienes un bastón de hierro, la mejor arma, vas delante de nosotras.

Dash asintió, abrieron la puerta lenta y sigilosamente para no atraer a nadie. La pegaso da el primer paso al exterior, aún faltaban algunas horas para el amanecer.

Las mane six finalmente si sintieron libres, no toleraban un día más de encierro, pero sabían que posiblemente acabarían de igual forma en un mundo completamente infectado por un virus letal y desconocido, con miles de enemigos a su alrededor.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí en primer episodio, en unos días subiré el próximo, cada capítulo es más largo que el anterior, por lo que la historia va a ser mas amplia.<p>

Atte rocioam7 :3


	2. 2 Un conflicto inesperado

Es mi primer Fanfic/Creepypasta completo de My little pony, de hecho lo escribí hace más de 2 años, son 6 capítulos en total, en parte han sido modificados recientemente para lograr una mejor redacción; los subiré de a poco ya que no tengo otra historia preparada...

Summary: ¿Serían capaces de sobrevivir las Mane Six en un apocalipsis Zombie? ¿Qué clase de enemigos se presentarán en los alrededores? ¿Cuánto durará la "infección"?

Advertencias: Contiene violencia, Gore , horror, depresión, basicamente un mundo de pesadillas y supervivencia.

Nota: My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. no me pertenece, sino a Lauren Faust y a Estudios Hasbro. Solamente he incluido algunos de mis ponys OC.

Espero que les agrade la historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Escribir es un pequeño pasatiempo que tengo, pero si les llega a agradar mi fic escribiré más. :3

Por cierto, ya lo he releído, pero disculpenme si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica.

* * *

><p>Subsistencia Negada<p>

CAP 2 Un conflicto inesperado

Caminaron durante unos minutos, no sucedía nada, hasta que Rarity expresó una señal de alerta hacia un callejón bastante oscuro. Las ponys abrieron completamente los ojos al divisar un movimiento irregular allí, viendo que empezaron a haber más sombras y a la vez el ruido.

Applejack: (Asustada) Corran!

Las mane six corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, como consecuencia el grupo se separó. Fluttershy corría más lento que las demás, por lo tanto se quedó atrás, solo Rainbow Dash lo sabía, así que regresó por ella.

Fluttershy: Gracias Rainbow Dash, pero por mi culpa, no sabemos donde se fueron nuestras amigas... (Comienza a llorar)

Rainbow Dash: No llores, las encontraremos. (Sonriendo para animar a Fluttershy)

Ambas ponys van a dirección de sus amigas, esperando que ellas no cambien de curso, y rogando a Celestia que sigan estando bien.

Mientras tanto, Twilight y el resto seguían corriendo, hasta que Pinkie Pie se dio cuenta de la falta de presencia de Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy.

Pinkie Pie: Deténganse, perdimos a dos ponys!

Se estremecieron al saberlo, comenzaron a preocuparse y a angustiarse.

Rarity: ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Volvemos por ellas?

Twilight: Ya es tarde, ellas encontrarán el camino solas, además Rainbow Dash tiene la mejor arma, están más protegidas que nosotras...

Rarity: Ademas todas nos dirigimos a la boutique...

Twilight: Asi es, continuemos.

Pinkie Pie: Pero... (Mirando hacia atrás) Ojalá que estén a salvo... (en voz baja) Dashie...

Las dos pegasos volaban alto para ver si encontraban a sus amigas pero no había ni un rastro de ellas.

Rainbow Dash: Seguramente ya deben estar en la Boutique Carrousel...

Fluttershy: Entonces vamos allí directamente.

Nuevamente el silencio regresó, ya estaba a punto de amanecer, se veían delgadas lineas de luz provenientes del horizonte, el cual les ofrecía esperanzas.

Rarity: Falta poco para el amanecer y para llegar a la Boutique, por suerte...

Pinkie Pie: Me pregunto... en qué condiciones se encuentran nuestras amigas.

Applejack: Están bien, te lo aseguro, incluso creo que ya están allí, esperándonos!

Pasaron algunos minutos...

Fluttershy: ¿Dónde estamos ahora?

Rainbow Dash: No estoy segura, hay mucha niebla, pero creo que estamos cerca... tranquila.

Fluttershy se coloca frente a Dash.

Fluttershy: ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan segura? Solo lo dices para calmarme ¿Verdad?

Rainbow Dash: Por supuesto que no... es solo...

Fluttershy la corta en un segundo...

Fluttershy: (Acercándose) No mientas! Jamás me mientas! No soy la misma pegaso inútil a la que creías antes!

Rainbow Dash: Nunca lo había creído, yo te considero... (se detiene)

Flutetrshy: ¿Cómo una amiga? No lo creo (moviendo a un lado su cabeza)

Rainbow Dash: No lo entiendes...

Fluttershy: ¿Por qué siempre estás encima mio? Tú nunca me dejas sola, puede ser que sea débil y tímida, pero no soy una potrilla, entiéndelo!

Rainbow Dash: Déjame terminar, me cuesta admitirlo pero tú...

Fluttershy: Si... Si... Yo soy torpe para tí... ¿No es cierto?

Rainbow Dash sujeta los cascos de Fluttershy mirandola a los ojos.

Rainbow Dash: Tú... (Traga saliva) Me gustas...

Fluttershy se sonroja y suelta rápidamente los cascos de la pegaso azul. Ella no logra soltar una palabra al respecto, solo mira a Dash.

Rainbow Dash: Lo que te dije es cierto, hace mucho que lo siento, pero jamás te lo pude decir.

Fluttershy suspira para tranquilizarse.

Fluttershy: Pero... Dash, nosotras somos...

Rainbow Dash: Lo sé, ¿Pero acaso importa ahora? El mundo se extingue con el tiempo.

Fluttershy: Necesito tiempo para pensarlo...

Rainbow Dash: Te comprendo, pero espero que elijas la decisión correcta, Fluttershy.

Fluttershy acelera su paso, manteniendo distancia con Rainbow Dash. La pegaso azul baja la cabeza, está preocupada de cual será la decisión de Fluttershy.

Poco tiempo después todos se encontraban exhaustos...

Rarity: (Emocionada) Miren allí, llegamos!

Twilight: Gracias a Celestia! Al fin lo logramos!

Pinkie Pie: Espero que se encuentren adentro...

Pinkie Pie da el primer paso hacia el interior de la Boutique muy anciosa.

Pinkie Pie: Dashie... Fluttershy, llegamos!

El silencio continúa, no hay respuesta, Pinkie insiste pero nada sucede.

Twilight se coloca al lado de ella.

Twilight: No te impacientes Pinkie, seguro que están en camino...

Pinkie Pie: Pero... yo creí que las encontraríamos ahora y volveríamos a estar todas juntas... (Hace una pausa) entiendo (En tono agresivo) ESPERARÉ!

Todas se preocupan de la extraña reacción de Pinkie, no es lo usual, pero comprenden la situación en la que se encuentra ahora.

Rarity: ¿Qué hacemos entonces, entramos al túnel o esperamos al re-encuentro?

Pinkie Pie: Por supuesto que las esperaremos!

Twilight: (Dudando) Pero si ellas... ¿No lo logran?

Pinkie Pie: (Gritando) ¿Qué dices Twilight?

Twilight reacciona sacudiendo la cabeza rápidamente a la voz de su amiga.

Twilight: Disculpa, estaba pensando en voz alta ... es que...

Pinkie Pie se enfurece, se dirige frente a Twilight con un alma retorcida en su interior.

Pinkie Pie: (Gritando) ¿Cómo se te ocurre "PENSARLO"?

Twilight: Pero, es que ellas si no...

Pinkie Pie: Jamás lo pronuncies Twilight Sparkle, JAMÁS!

Twilight retrocede algunos pasos alejándose de ella con temor.

Twilight: Por favor comprende, eso puede pasar!

Pinkie Pie cambia su reacción, a un modo lento y aparentemente calmado, pero se veía en su rostro lo contrario, una mirada fría, completamente invadida de confusión, tristeza y odio. Ella no resiste más, la Pinkie Pie de antes ya no existe, ahora se encontraba expuesto su lado oscuro, la verdadera Pinkie Pie, la que había desaparecido en su niñez al ver un arco iris, pero ahora no había felicidad, ahora se mostró la verdadera "pinkamena"

Rarity va hacia Twilight...

Rarity: (Susurrando) Emmm ¿No crees que Pinkie se ve... como loca?

Twilight: Lo sé, por la forma de actuar y de su inusual apariencia...

Rarity: ¿Qué podemos hacer con ella?

Twilight: Por ahora debemos actuar que no pasa nada.

Rarity: (No está convencida) Está bien, Twilight.

Applejack: ¿Y si le preguntamos si está bien?

Ambas ponys aceptan y se dirigen hacia ella.

Twilight: Pinkie... ¿Te encuentras bien?

Pinkie Pie: ¿Quién? ¿Yo? Ya no soy Pinkie Pie.

Todas la observan confusas y asustadas.

Applejack: ¿De qué hablas? Si tú eres Pinkie...

Ella la interrumpe de forma arrogante.

Pinkie Pie: Desde ahora se dirigirán a mí con mi verdadero nombre, Pinkamena Dianne Pie.

Rarity: ¿Pero que haces? Tú decidiste llamarte Pinkie Pie para olvidar tu horrible pasado...

Pinkamena: Si no te has dado cuenta, la armonía se extinguió de este mísero mundo.

Applejack: ¿Cómo puedes creer eso?

Rarity: Así es! Siempre hay esperanza.

Pinkamena expresa en su rostro disgusto y desprecio hacia ellas.

Pinkamena: Si no me aceptan tal como soy, me iré y ustedes jamás volverán a ser mis amigas!

En ese momento el cabello de la pony rosa regresó a su original modelo, el liso con un color característico de ella, el rosa opaco.

Sus amigas se encontraban nerviosas, en pánico, solo una vez la habían visto en ese estado y saben lo peligrosa que puede llegar a ser. Ella mantiene su rostro antipático, pasan varios minutos, ella trota indiferentemente hacia un rincón de la habitación, indicando que no se atrevan a molestarla.

Pinkamena: (Amenazándolas) Si se atreven a traspasar mi rincón, lo van a lamentar, se los juro.

Twilight: No tienes derecho a amenazarnos!

Pinkamena: ¿A no? Habrá una serie de cambios aquí, para que sepan quien es superior.

Applejack: Que insolente que te has vuelto!

Twilight: Es cierto totalmente, has cambiado!

Pinkamena: Sus insultos no me llegan, son ustedes más ingenuas, más de lo que había pensado.

Rarity: No me llames de ese modo, soy una dama y deseo que me traten como tal.

Pinkamena: (Sarcástica) Está muy bien, Rarity, yo me encargaré de que lo sigan creyendo.

Después de eso, pinkamena se mueve unos pasos adelante, Twilight intenta impedirlo pero es empujada, la pony rosa se dirige hacia Rarityy se frena pocos centímetros de ella.

Pinkamena: Ahora no te crees tan valiente ¿Verdad?.

Rarity: (Con voz baja) Tu comportamiento inmundo jamás podrá conmigo. ¿Sabes? Porque soy una dama y tú una inmundicia.

Pinkamena arroja bruscamente a la unicornio contra la pared, con uno de sus cascos sujeta su cuello, mientras ríe sin control.

Rarity: (Con una voz apagada) Por favor... suéltame.

Pinkamena: (Sarcástica) Disculpa, no te escuché... ya que eres una "DAMA" ¿Me lo puedes repetir?

Pinkamena lastimaba a Rarity, su cuello se quebraba lentamente, pero Applejack y Twilight se arrojaron sobre ella haciéndola soltar el cuello de la unicornio. Rarity cae al suelo, intenta respirar pero casi le es imposible, Pinkamena le causó graves daños en la faringe, dejándola al mismo tiempo muda. Ella intenta hablar, pero sus cuerdas vocales destrozadas se lo impiden.

Twilight: (Espantada) RARITY! ¿Qué te ha hecho? NO!

Applejack: (Dirigiéndose a Pinkamena) ¿Cómo has podido? Ella es una de tus amigas!

Pinkamena: Ya se los dije, ya no son mis amigos.

Ambas ponys se miraron una a la otra, estaban concientes del comportamiento de la nueva Pinkie Pie, pero les era imposible de creer.

Mientras tanto Rarity lloraba en el suelo, no se podía mover, hablar, ni siquiera expresar el odio que sentía hacia Pinkamena, solo se lo lamentaba en silencio y a la vez avergonzada por no poder defenderse.

Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash caminaban a cierta distancia, por la confesión de la pegaso azul. Fluttershy se sentía confundida, jamás había pensado en esos sentimientos y mucho menos si eran por Rainbow Dash, lo que le producía nervios.

Rainbow Dash: Mira Fluttershy, ya se puede ver cerca la Boutique!

La pegaso amarilla cambia su expresión a alegría al verificar que era cierto pero cambia nuevamente al divisar algo fuera de lo normal.

Flutetrshy: Cuidado! en el camino hay algo!

Rainbow Dash mira a su alrededor y se desespera al ver una de esas criaturas, pero para empeorar la situación, era de la raza pegaso.

Rainbow Dash: Va a ser más difícil, pero debemos luchar juntas para vencer a un pegaso.

Fluttershy: Espera! Yo no puedo hacerlo, tenemos que rodear el camino para evitarlo.

Rainbow Dash: IMPOSIBLE! Tardaremos tanto que nuestras amigas se irán sin nosotras.

Fluttershy: Pero moriremos si luchamos con él!

Rainbow Dash: Nosotras somos dos, él uno ¿Acaso no crees que lo podemos vencer?

Fluttershy: Es justo lo que te estoy diciendo...

Rainbow Dash: ¿Incluso con nuestras armas?

Fluttershy: ¿Hablas de estos palos? YO NO IRÉ!

Rainbow Dash: Entonces ve a la Boutique tú sola, no me retrasaré por tu culpa!

Fluttershy: (Llorando) Bien! Como tú quieras...

Fluttershy corre hacia una dirección diferente a la de Rainbow Dash y a la de la Boutique a causa de la mala visión por la niebla.. La pegaso azul se detiene pensando por un momento mirando al suelo.

Rainbow Dash: Pero... ¿Qué hice? Fluttershy!

Dash se regresa buscando a su amiga, pero no la ve por ningún lado...

Rainbow Dash: Pero... ¿Qué hice?

Rainbow Dash se dirige hacia una dirección, esperando que sea la misma en la que fue Fluttershy.

El tiempo pasa, en la Boutique había silencio absoluto, Rarity aún estaba en el suelo respirando con dificultad, Twilight y Applejack estaban junto a ella intentando animarla y Pinkamena ubicada en su rincón, donde afirmaba su propiedad insistente. Ella se levanta con una gran velocidad mostrando una expresión disconforme hacia todos los presentes.

Pinkamena: Si ambas pegasos no regresan en 10 minutos, nos iremos sin ellas.

Twilight: Esa no es tu decisión.

Pinkamena: No te atrevas a desafiar mi autoridad, al menos que deseas terminar igual que Rarity... (Señalando en dirección a la unicornio blanca).

Twilight: Ya basta, que no ves que...

Pinkamena: Pero ¿Cómo se te ocurre desafiarme?

Continuaba la discusión durante algunos minutos más hasta que algo las detuvo. Alguien había ingresado al lugar, era una unicornio de color verde claro, con crin larga de dos colores, predominaba el verde de tono más claro que su cuerpo mas el blanco.

Applejack: ¿Quién eres?

Lyra: Mi nombre es Lyra, disculpen entrar de esta manera, pero me perseguían...

Twilight: No te preocupes, puedes quedarte.

Pinkamena dió un salto, lo cual los alertó.

Pinkamena: No puedes quedarte, VETE!

Lyra: (Asustada) Pero.. ¿Por qué?

Twilight: No le hagas caso, está mal de la cabeza, puedes quedarte...

Pinkamena: Asi que nuevamente me contradices. Se nota que no sabes como te lo haré lamentar.

Lyra expresa temor dando varios pasos hacia atrás.

Applejack: Como dijo Twilight, no le hagas caso. por cierto, me llamo Applejack.

Pinkamena da vuelta hacia atrás, sentándose en su rincón extremadamente furiosa.

Twilight: Ven Lyra, siéntate con nosotras, por cierto mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle...

Lyra lo hace y nota a una pony agonizando en el suelo, se le podían ver gotas de sangre deslizándose por su cuello, hacia su pecho, hasta tocar el suelo formando un diminuto charco de sangre que rápidamente cambiaba hacia un tono negro al pasar los minutos.

Lyra: (Nerviosa) Ella está herida! Espero que no tenga...

Twilight: (Interrumpiéndola) No, ella no, Pinkamena le quebró algunas partes del cuello en una pelea... a todo esto se llama Rarity.

Lyra: Que barbaridad! Por la Princesa Celestia!

Applejack: Así es, por eso quedó completamente muda, quien sabe si es eterno y está cada vez más débil por perder tanta sangre...

Lyra: ¿No se puede hacer nada?

Rarity la puede oír y mueve lentamente la cabeza en un "No" intentando hablar pero su voz está apagada y solo se ve el leve movimiento de boca.

Twilight: No te esfuerces Rarity.

Applejack: ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí Lyra?

Lyra: Corría sin descanso mas de una hora, escapando de esos monstruos, yo tenía un equipo de 4 ponys, incluyéndome, eran BonBon, Octavia y Vinyl Scratch, tambien llamada DJPON3. En conclusión eramos ponys dedicados a la música y BonBon hacía dulces, ella siempre me visitaba, pudimos reunirnos ya que teníamos un lugar en especial en caso de peligro. Pero hace cuatro horas aproximadamente nos separamos al estar en peligro... Vinyl y Octavia se fueron hacia una dirección al igual que BonBon y yo...

Twilight: Pero si llegaste sola! ¿Que le sucedió a BonBon?

Lyra: Eso es lo trágico, no sé si está bien, mientras corríamos, alguien se arrojó sobre ella, pero no era una de esas cosas, era un pony aparentemente normal... Intenté salvarla pero la secuestró y fue más rápido que yo... (Comenzó a llorar)

Twilight: No fue tu culpa Lyra...

Lyra: Pero si la hubiera protegido mejor no hubiera pasado...

Applejack: Tranquila y... ¿Cómo era ese pony?

Lyra: No lo pude reconocer, pero era un pegaso bastante extraño de color negro con crin tambien negra, se podía ver que llevaba una armadura cubierta de varias púas y llevaba una enorme espada en su boca... (Lyra se detiene unos segundos tragando sus nervios) Cubierta de una sangre espesa y negra...

Guardaron Silencio.

* * *

><p>El segundo capítulo... no tiene muchas visitas pero seguiré subiendo nuevos episodios hasta el último... :P<p>

Atte rocioam7


	3. 3 Momentos de insanidad

Summary: ¿Serían capaces de sobrevivir las Mane Six en un apocalipsis Zombie? ¿Qué clase de enemigos se presentarán en los alrededores? ¿Cuánto durará la "infección"?

Advertencias: Contiene violencia, Gore , horror, depresión, básicamente un mundo de pesadillas y supervivencia.

Nota: My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. no me pertenece, sino a Lauren Faust y a Estudios Hasbro. Solamente he incluido algunos de mis ponys OC.

Espero que les agrade la historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Escribir es un pequeño pasatiempo que tengo, pero si les llega a agradar mi fic escribiré más. :3

Por cierto, ya lo he releído, pero pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica

* * *

><p>Subsistencia Negada<p>

CAP 3 Momentos de insanidad

Rainbow Dash caminaba por un sendero aparentemente tranquilo, pero el deseo constante de encontrar a Fluttershy le impedía estar tranquila. Su caminata se convirtió en trote en poco tiempo, mas y más rápido, se empezaba a desesperar. Dash gritó el nombre de "Fluttershy" mientras corría, sin importarle si algún infectado la escuchaba. Del trote pasó al vuelo, si hubiera alguien allí seguro ya la hubiera visto fácilmente, pero por su suerte estaba sola.

Mientras tanto Fluttershy no tenia la misma suerte, a la pegaso amarilla la habían visto varios infectados, comenzaron a perseguirla. Ella empezó a volar a una altura que superaba sus expectativas de vuelo, pero su alegría desapareció cuando vio que también algunos de los infectados que la perseguían volaban hacia ella, Fluttershy había pensado que la alcanzarían pero encontró un lugar para esconderse por un rato mientras descansaba, ya no tenia energías, si no hubiera encontrado ese lugar seguro que ya estaría muerta, pero algo acabó con su tranquilidad.

Rainbow Dash logró darle la vuelta todo el sendero y llegó sin problemas a la Boutique, donde todas, excepto Pinkamena, mostraron felicidad.

Twilight - Applejack: RAINBOW DASH!

Dash fue rápido hacia ellas, Lyra se presentó y le preguntó si había visto a una pony, BonBon, pero negó con la cabeza, lo que apenó a Lyra.

Rainbow Dash se dió cuenta de Pinkamena.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué le sucede a Pinkie?

Twilight: No te preocupes, solo se volvió loca.

Rainbow Dash: ¿QUÉ?

Applejack: Creía que tú y Fluttershy habían muerto...

Twilight: Hablando de eso y Fluttershy... ¿Dónde está?

Rainbow Dash: No lo sé, la perdí porque se alejó de mí al enojarse por una tonta discusión que tuvimos...

Applejack: Al menos háblale a Pinkamena...

Rainbow Dash: ¿Pinkamena?

Twilight: Nos obligó a llamarla así...

Rainbow Dash va en dirección a la pony opaca, un poco asustada por su apariencia.

Rainbow Dash: Pinkie... ¿Estás bien?

Pinkamena no responde, se queda inmóvil con la cabeza al suelo, sus cabellos le cubren el rostro, y una deprimente pose de resignación de parte de ella.

Rainbow Dash insiste, por fin Pinkamena habla pero no es lo que esperaba...

Pinkamena: ¿Dash? Es imposible, ella al igual que Fluttershy ya no están conmigo, y jamás volverán a estarlo.

Rainbow Dash: (Sacudiéndola) Reacciona Pinkie!

Pinkamena: Dash... ¿Por qué, por qué me has abandonado? ¿Por qué me has dejado sola en un mundo de pesadilla?

Rainbow Dash grita pero parece que Pinkie no la escucha, ella insiste pero Pinkie repite la misma frase una y otra vez.

Pinkamena: Dash, nos has abandonado y nosotras debemos pagar por tu decisión.

Rainbow Dash no resiste oír esas crueles frases, abraza a Pinkie, cubriéndola con sus alas, intentando que reaccione.

De repente Pinkamena abre los ojos de manera espeluznante, y movió lentamente su cabeza hasta que ambas ponys se vieron de frente, los ojos de Dash estaban cubiertos de lágrimas pero los ojos de Pinkamena se volvieron rojizos, su iris celeste estaba oscurecida en cada extremo. La expresión de dolor de Pinkie cambió, en su boca se formaba una sonrisa psicópata que se extendía de oreja a oreja.

Rainbow Dash: (Asustada) Pinkie...?

Los ojos inyectados de sangre de Pinkamena observaban a la pegaso azul.

Ese momento duró solo segundos, pero simulaba ser por varios minutos. Finalmente Pinkamena reaccionó y los cascos de ella se dirigieron hacia la ala derecha de Rainbow Dash.

Pinkamena: (Con una voz lenta y baja) Dashie... no sabes cuanto me gustan tus alas...

Rainbow Dash no lo entendía, hasta que Pinkamena empezó a arrancar sus plumas, una por una. Dash gritaba de dolor pero se detuvo cuando Pinkamena colocó un cuchillo afilado sobre su cuello.

Pinkamena: (Amenazándola) Resiste el dolor, mi querida Dashie, sufrirás por haberme hecho sufrir tanto tiempo, es tu turno y si alguna pony intenta hacer algo para detenerme, las eliminaré una por una.

Dash expresa un profundo temor, algo le había sucedido a Pinkie, pero ahora no podía hacer nada más que obedecerla. Pinkamena le arrancó una por una las plumas del ala derecha, Pinkamena con ella formó una pequeña "Escultura".

Pinkamena: Creo que la llamaré... "Plumas del cielo roto", muy bien hecho mi pequeña Dashie, no has emitido ningún ruido, te felicito.

Dash no decía nada, pero de su rostro se deslizaban lágrimas, y de su ala derecha sangre. Ninguna pony pudo hacer algo mas que sufrir depresión a causa de esto.

Pinkamena: Oh, Dashie! Te dejaría libre, pero siempre fuiste mi "amiga preferida" (Señalando su ala derecha carente de sus plumas azules) por lo que me acompañarás a otra habitación, donde descansarás, aislada.

Rainbow Dash: (Asustada) ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Pinkamena: Lo que te hice representa lo que tú me has hecho sentir al abandonarme, algo que siempre habitará dentro de mí, ese dolor y pena que me provocaste cuando mi fe de verte otra vez se extinguió.

Dash la obedece, por el bien de sus amigas, va junto con Pinkamena a la otra habitación vecina.

Ingresan y Pinkamena le indica el lugar exacto donde quiere que se quede.

Pinkamena: (Señalando) Te quedarás allí hasta que te lo ordene, no te muevas ni un centímetro, o haré sufrir a todos por tus actos egoístas.

Pinkamena abandona la habitación dejando sola a Rainbow Dash, lentamente mira el estado de su ala derecha, no tiene plumas, se encuentra en un tono rojizo y con algunas manchas de sangre, la toca suavemente, lo que le provoca un terrible dolor, comienza a sollozar en silencio y en la oscuridad.

Mientras tanto Pinkamena les llama la atención a los ponys de la habitación.

Twilight: ¿Qué le hiciste a Rainbow Dash?

Pinkamena: Ah! solo se sentía mal y como deseaba estar sola la acompañé a otra habitación, no vallan a molestarla...

Ninguna de ellas la creía, pero como no sabían bien que hacer solo guardaron silencio y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares.

Pinkamena satisfecha de su mentira, se acuesta en su rincón vigilando a Twilight, ya que de ella tenía sospechas graves.

Twilight observaba a Pinkamena y viceversa, ambas ponys se expresaban odio las unas a las otras, pero solo se miraban sin reaccionar.

Twilight mira a Lyra y susurrándole al oído...

Twilight: Lyra, creo que ella le hizo algo a Rainbow Dash, mientras nosotras la distraemos ve a donde está y verifica si está bien ¿Entiendes?.

Lyra: Claro, pero... ¿Por qué tú no vas?

Twilight: Ella me vigila constantemente, si desaparezco será un caos...

Lyra: Entiendo, esta bien... lo haré.

Mientras la intentan distraer, Lyra escondida pasa la puerta hacia la otra habitación, donde se encontraba Rainbow Dash.

Lyra: Rainbow Dash... ¿Dónde estás?

La pegaso azul da unos pasos hacia atrás...

Rainbow dash: Por favor, no te acerques.

Lyra: ¿Pero qué te sucede?

Rainbow Dash: Por Pinkamena, mira lo que me hizo. (Mostrando su ala derecha) ya no podré volar hasta que salgan plumas de nuevo y para eso debe pasar tiempo...

Lyra: ¿Por qué te hizo eso?

Rainbow Dash: Dijo que debía pagar por haberla hecho sufrir porque creía que la abandoné.

Lyra: ¿Y es cierto?

Rainbow Dash: Por supuesto que no! Pero no pude negarme.

Lyra: ¿Por qué no?

Rainbow Dash: Porque amenazó con asesinarlas a ustedes, no pude hacer nada más.

Lyra: Debemos salir de aquí, ya te lastimó a ti y a Rarity... ¿Quién será el siguiente?

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué? Repite por favor.

Lyra: Ok... Debemos salir de...

Rainbow Dash: (La interrumpe) No, lo de Rarity!

Lyra: ¿No sabias la barbaridad que le hizo?

Rainbow Dash niega asustada con la cabeza. (Ella no la había visto anteriormente)

Lyra: Yo vine después de lo que sucedió, pero me dijeron que ella le quebró las cuerdas vocales y algunos diminutos huesos del cuello de Rarity, ya no puede hablar, no se sabe si es permanente, y no se mueve al estar débil por perder sangre...

Rainbow Dash: (Inclina la cabeza) No... no puede ser cierto, la Pinkie Pie que conozco ya no está.

Lyra: Tal vez deberíamos escapar y dejarla.

Rainbow dash: No lo sé... habrá que consultarlo con Twilight y Applejack.

Lyra: De acuerdo.

Ambas ponys salen de la habitación, sin importarles que Pinkamena se encuentre allí y podría herirlas al darse cuenta de que Lyra fue a ver a la pegaso...

Lyra: (Gritando) PINKAMENA! Has llegado muy lejos, (Mostrando a todos el ala desplumada de Rainbow Dash)

Twilight: (Observando) No puede ser!

Applejack: (Asustada) Rainbow Dash!

Rairty intenta gritar pero le es imposible.

Lyra: Miren lo que Pinkamena le hizo, MIREN!

Pinkamena: ¿Y quién dice que Rainbow Dash no se volvió loca y se las arrancó ella misma?

Lyra: No mientas, ya me lo dijo todo.

Pinkamena: Seguro que mintió...

Lyra: Ella se sacrificó por nosotras, Pinkamena la amenazó con MATARNOS!

Todas emitieron gritos, excepto Rarity, poniendo muy nerviosa a Pinkamena.

Pinkamena: Lamentarán haber contradecido y acusar a Pinkamena Dianne Pie, y se los aseguro, es la última vez...

Pinkamena sujeta con su boca un enorme cuchillo, el mismo que utilizó con Dash y se dirigió hacia Twilight, arrojándola al suelo y colocándose encima de ella.

Pinkamena: Disfrutaré asesinarte, desde el principio te opusiste a mí y seguro que fuiste tú la que incitó a las demás a atacarme.

Pinkamena estaba a punto de deslizar el cuchillo desde el cuello hasta el estómago, pero antes de que la cortara Applejack saltó sobre ellas, Pinkamena soltó el cuchillo y cayó al suelo junto a la pony naranja, mientras Twilight estaba en shock, no podía moverse por el profundo temor que tenía, estaba inmóvil.

Pinkamena ahora peleaba con Applejack, sin armas, solo con sus cuerpos. Applejack golpeaba con sus cascos traseros el pecho de Pinkamena, y ella le mordió fuertemente en su cabeza, principalmente sus orejas resultaron dañadas por los ataques. Lyra trataba de hacer reaccionar a Twilight, tardó varios minutos pero lo logró, la unicornio se levantó y levantando el cuchillo que se le había caído a Pinkamena, fue hacia ella intentando clavárselo, pero Pinkamena se da cuenta de estos movimientos, los esquiva y por confusión el cuchillo fue clavado en el pata de Applejack.

Twilight llora por su gran error.

Twilight: LO SIENTO, APPLEJACK, LO SIENTO!

Applejack cae al suelo, su extremidad se encontraba en muy mal estado, la herida era profunda y la sangre se desbordaba.

Pinkamena se quedó observando el momento, riendo enloquecida, disfrutando el hecho.

Pinkamena: Bien hecho, Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight la miraba con sus ojos repletos de lágrimas.

Twiligth: Tú lo empezaste, lastimaste a Rarity y a Rainbow Dash, y ahora por tu culpa yo le hice esto a Applejack.

Pinkamena se llena de gozo, y de su rostro aparece una sonrisa escalofriante.

Pinkamena: No se preocupes, ahora será su turno, para empezar... Twilight.

Twilight la mira con temor, y de manera insistente dice:

Twilight: Por favor, déjanos en paz, nos iremos pero déjanos!

Pinkamena: "No es tú decisión" ¿Recuerdas que me lo dijiste? Bueno, ahora esa frase se aplica.

Lyra se arroja encima de Pinkamena y la sujeta contra el suelo.

Lyra: Escapen ahora, no sé cuanto pueda aguantar!

Twilight: Lyra NO! Escaparemos juntas!

Lyra: Ustedes me dieron un lugar seguro... bueno "algo" ya que está esta loca... pero de cierta forma, me salvaron y yo haré lo mismo!

Twilight: Gracias, Lyra.

Twilight lleva a Applejack a sus espaldas y utiliza su magia para llevar las provisiones de alimentos y armas y Rainbow Dash lleva a Rarity.

Ingresan en el túnel subterráneo, ya no había tiempo para esperar el regreso de Fluttershy.

Twilight mira hacia atrás y con una voz lenta dice:

Twilight: Gracias.

* * *

><p>Otro capítulo... no tengo más que decir que "Pinkamena se volvió loca al estilo "Cupcakes"" (Los que conocen la creepypasta saben de que hablo)<p>

Atte rocioam7


	4. 4 Revelaciones

Summary: ¿Serían capaces de sobrevivir las Mane Six en un apocalipsis Zombie? ¿Qué clase de enemigos se presentarán en los alrededores? ¿Cuánto durará la "infección"?

Advertencias: Contiene violencia, Gore , horror, depresión, básicamente un mundo de pesadillas y supervivencia.

Nota: My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. no me pertenece, sino a Lauren Faust y a Estudios Hasbro. Solamente he incluido algunos de mis ponys OC.

Espero que les agrade la historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Escribir es un pequeño pasatiempo que tengo, pero si les llega a agradar mi fic escribiré más. :3

Por cierto, ya lo he releído, pero pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica

* * *

><p>Subsistencia Negada<p>

CAP 4 Revelaciones

En estos momentos, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity caminaban por el túnel subterráneo que los llevaría directamente hacia Canterlot. Twilight era la única que iluminaba el túnel con su magia, ya que Rarity estaba muy débil. Siguieron caminando durante horas, se habían detenido varias veces para alimentarse o para descansar y fue así durante mucho tiempo, hasta que Twilight se detuvo de repente.

Twilight: NO! Miren... el camino está tapado.

Rainbow Dash: Parece que hubo un derrumbe.

Applejack: ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Twilight: Debemos sacar cada una de las rocas que nos impiden el camino...

Rainbow Dash: ¿No hay otra manera? Rarity y Applejack no resistirán.

Twilight: Pero no podemos hacer nada más, si salimos... y si los infectados nos encuentran seremos fáciles, mira nuestra situación, Rarity ni se mueve, Applejack tiene que recuperarse, tú no puedes volar y ya casi nuestras armas son inútiles, están muy gastadas...

Rainbow Dash: Pero aquí... ¿Qué?

La discusión es interrumpida por Applejack.

Applejack: (con voz baja) No discutan, estaremos bien Dash, prosigue Twilight.

Twilight: Sigamos entonces...

Rarity y Applejack son colocadas en el suelo, Twilight utiliza su magia para retirar las rocas y Rainbow Dash con sus fuertes patadas.

Twilight: Como desearía que Applejack estuviera bien, nos hubiera ayudado bastante...

Ambas ponys tardaron horas en mover las rocas suficientes para pasar el túnel.

Twilight y Dash colocaron en sus espaldas a sus amigas heridas, las horas que habían estado allí las había debilitado más aún, Rarity no se podía mover, parecía inconsiente.

Rainbow Dash: Sigamos adelante que veo luz adelante!

Twilight: Ya casi llegamos, gracias a Celestia!

Las ponys avanzaron hacia esa grandiosa luz blanquecina que les ofrecía esperanzas de vida.

Twilight: Miren, llegamos!

Twilight dió el primer paso hacia el exterior del oscuro túnel, tanto tiempo en su interior provocó depresión y desesperación del encierro a todos. Se encontraban afuera, pero sus rostros de felicidad se vieron alterados al ver que Canterlot estaba desolado, no se veían ni siquiera los cuerpos de algún pony, estaban solas.

Twilight: No lo entiendo, ¿Dónde están todos?

Rainbow Dash: No se ustedes, pero prefiero estar sola que con los infectados...

Twilight: Aún así... es extraño.

Detrás de ellas venia una figura de color verde claro, Twilight se volteó y descubrió con asombro que era Lyra. Twilight va hacia ella muy contenta, pero la unicornio verde no se detiene, sigue corriendo.

Lyra: CORRAN! Ahí vienen!

Twilight mira hacia atrás y ve un gran grupo de esas criaturas dirigiéndose hacia ellas.

Lyra: No es solo eso, miren quien mas!

Todas observaron con atención y ven a una pony terrestre de color rosa opaco que expresaba un odio tan grande que se divisaba a lo lejos con un aura oscura.

Twilight: (Gritando) ES PINKAMENA!

Rainbow Dash: Pero no está infectada ¿Cómo es posible que las demás no la ataquen?

Lyra: Si escapamos les contaré lo que ocurrió, pero huyan porque no hay tiempo!

Comenzaron a correr más rápido, pero en ese momento Rarity se cae de la espalda de Twilight. Pero se dan cuenta tarde, los infectados llegaron a ella rodeándola, sin solución, tuvieron que huir sin ella.

Lograron escapar por Rarity, gracias a ese trágico hecho, tuvieron el tiempo suficiente, pero nadie sabía lo que realmente le sucedió.

Encontraron un refugio muy inestable, pero lo suficiente para superar la noche que empezaba, utilizaron la madera de varias carretas para prender una fogata.

Finalmente se juntaron en forma circular para escuchar a Lyra.

Twilight: Bien, Lyra, explícanos por qué Pinkamena no estaba infectada pero no la atacan...

Lyra: Cuando ustedes se fueron por ese túnel, yo estaba luchando con Pinkamena, lamentablemente me capturó inmovilizándome temporalmente. Poco después se escuchaban golpes en puertas y ventanas, sabíamos que eran ellos, por lo que ella me dijo que mi castigo sería ser desmembrada por esos monstruos (Tragó saliva). Pero sus planes cambiaron. Ella capturó a uno de los infectados e hizo experimentos con él, como tomar muestras de sangre contaminada, luego a mí me quitó sangre y la mezcló en un contenedor, yo no entendía lo que hacía, hasta que vi que mi sangre junto con la del infectado sufrían una serie de cambios cuando introdujo un elemento extraño, algo que me fue irreconocible... ni yo sé como describirlo, entonces hizo una prueba. Ella creó un collar donde contiene esa sangre mutada y se colocó en frente del infectado, no la atacó en absoluto, entonces esa mezcla era una especie de excusa para no ser atacada por ellos, no puedo explicar lo que he visto, no entiendo cómo es que sabía hacer eso ni sus efectos... luego no sé que hizo con ella, seguro que la modificó, ya que ahora también los manipula...

Twilight: ¿No viste lo que hizo?

Lyra: No, porque logré escapar antes de que me hiciera algo, pasé por el mismo túnel que ustedes, hasta que llegué aquí...

Twilight: Al menos estás sana y salva... ¿Verdad?

Lyra: Así es, no te preocupes, Pinkamena no me hizo nada, y ningún infectado me tocó.

Twilight y Lyra continuaron su conversación por algunos minutos mas hablando de Pinkamena, pero Rainbow Dash cambió el tema.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Nadie sabe que le sucedió a Fluttershy?... ¿No la viste Lyra?

Lyra: (Negando con la cabeza) Disculpa no conozco a esa...Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash: Es una pegaso amarilla muy tímida y su Cutie Mark son mariposas.

Lyra: mmm... pegaso amarilla... mmm me suena...

Rainbow Dash se impacienta...

Rainbow Dash: Por favor, dime algo!

Lyra: Lo intento recordar, pero por más que lo intente no me acuerdo...

Dash molesta, pero a la vez preocupada se da la vuelta, quedando de espaldas de sus amigas.

Rainbow Dash: (Con voz depresiva) Ella... se perdió por mi culpa, solo espero que esté bien...

Lyra: Yo perdí a alguien especial, también por mi culpa, su nombre es BonBon, fue secuestrada por un pegaso...

Rainbow Dash: Lo lamento...

Lyra: Yo también entiendo lo que sientes, pero debes tener esperanza.

Se guardó silencio, nadie mas habló en la noche, finalmente decidieron dormir, pero siempre había alguien que se quedaba vigilando el área.

El sol salía e iluminaba Canterlot como en los buenos tiempos de armonía, pero los rayos solares eran desvanecidos por el temor creado por el virus que se expandía en Equestria, poco a poco las ponys se despertaban, contemplando el glorioso amanecer, pero en sus mentes dormidas, regresaban los recuerdos, provocando un temor interno que ni la luz podía borrar. Faltaba poco para llegar al castillo de la Princesa Celestia, pero posiblemente Pinkamena estaría observando cada movimiento, guiando a los infectados en contra de ellas. Twilight se levanta un poco adolorida, las últimas noches habían estado muy incomodas, ya que dormían en el suelo, padeciendo frío en las noches y calor durante los días. Rainbow Dash también se levanta, ayudando a Applejack a despertarse y levantarse ya que su extremidad dañada se encontraba en mejor estado que el día anterior.

Twilight: Nos falta poco, creo que hoy llegaremos al castillo!

Applejack: Uff... menos mal...

Twilight: Sigamos, cada minuto cuenta...

Empiezan a caminar, por ahora solo había silencio, no había nada en las calles, todo parecía estar normal.

Rainbow Dash: Debemos comer algo...

Twilight: Tienes razón... pero ya no queda nada.

Lyra: Buscaré comida...

Lyra corre e ingresa en una casa, Twilight intenta detenerla, pero Lyra no la escuchaba. Rainbow Dash estaba confundida, se detuvo al lado de la unicornio morada.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué te ocurre?

Twilight: No sabemos que hay allí... puede ser arriesgado.

Rainbow Dash: Entonces vamos a ir con ella.

Twilight: No, yo iré con Lyra, tú quédate con Applejack y cuídala.

Rainbow Dash: Esta bien, Twilight.

Twilight ingresa al lugar donde estaba Lyra, buscándola...

Twilight: Lyra... ¿Dónde estás?

Nadie respondió, el lugar estaba oscuro, no había rastro de la unicornio en ningún lado.

Twilight decide buscarla en cada una de las habitaciones, llamándola cada minuto que pasaba pero nada pasaba. Rainbow Dash se impacientaba, no soportó más.

Rainbow Dash: Applejack, ¿Estarás bien si busco a las unicornios?

Applejack: No te preocupes, estaré bien, ve.

Dash la coloca en el suelo, ingresa al lugar en busca de Twilight y Lyra. Ella guarda los alimentos que encuentra, va a cada habitación en busca de sus amigas. Finalmente Dash se reúne con Twilight, pero al preguntarse mutuamente si hay rastro de Lyra, ambas niegan con la cabeza.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Dónde está Lyra?... ¿Revisaste subiendo las escaleras?

Twilight: ¿Hay escaleras?

Rainbow Dash: Asi es, vamos!

Ambas ponys suben por las escaleras, arriba hay dos cuartos en direcciones opuestas, Rainbow Dash va a la derecha y Twilight a la izquierda.

La diferencia de distancia entre ambas habitaciones era pequeña, por lo tanto se podían comunicar gritando. Ambas se preguntaron si habían visto a Lyra, pero tampoco hubo una respuesta positiva.

Twilight: Espera Dash, escucho ruidos provenientes de un armario...

Twilight lo abre con su magia y emite un ruidoso grito, al que Dash va hacia ella corriendo.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Que sucede Twil...? (se detiene)

Dentro del armario había un pequeño pony, de color naranja manchado de sangre y su crin color violeta maltratada, no era un infectado aparentemente pero estaba herido gravemente, vivo pero inconsiente, temblando y sin una de sus piernas traseras.

Twilight: Pero si es...

Rainbow Dash: SCOOTALOO

Twilight: Pero.. ¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí? ¿Pero que le ocurrió? ¿No está infectada?

Rainbow Dash va hacia ella volando rápidamente y la sujeta entre sus cascos...

Twilight: No debes tener contacto con la sangre de un infectado!

Rainbow Dash: No está infectada, de lo contrario ya estaría convertida en...

Fue cortada por el cambio en la respiración de Scootaloo, aumentó el nivel cardíaco, empezaba a agitarse hasta que abrió de forma rápida los ojos.

Twilight: Se despertó...

Rainbow Dash: ¿Estás bien, Scootaloo?

La pequeña pegaso veía borroso, hasta que su vista se normalizó y vio asombrada a Dash que la sujetaba entre sus cascos.

Scootaloo: Dash ¿Eres tú?

Rainbow Dash: Si, soy yo, y ella es Twilight (Señalándola)

Twilight se acerca a Scootaloo un poco asustada.

Scootaloo estaba feliz de encontrar sobrevivientes, y nada mas ni nada menos que a su ïdola Rainbow Dash. Pero su felicidad se borró de su rostro cuando vio el estado de su cuerpo, y al ver su pierna mutilada, en ese momento regresó todo a su memoria. Scootaloo empezó a gritar, el dolor había regresado, su pierna dormida se calentó hasta que se sentía que se estaba quemando, Rainbow Dash intentaba calmarla pero nada funcionaba.

Twilight: Mientras estaba inconsiente no sentía dolor, pero sus heridas son graves, Scootaloo no lo puede resistir... iré a buscar algo con qué ayudarla.

Twilight baja las escaleras en busca de algo con qué cubrir las heridas de la pegaso, tarda un poco, pero encuentra algunas vendas, y lleva agua consigo, subiendo las escaleras escucha otro sonido, ella se llenó de curiosidad, se dirigió hacia aquel ruido. Twilight quería apurarse, para llevarle pronto las vendas a Scootaloo. Twilight abrió una puerta arruinada, un poco asustada ingresó al cuarto, y retrocedió algunos pasos al ver a Pinkamena sujetando a Lyra, quien se veía lastimada en el cuello.

Twilight: ¿Qué le has hecho?

Pinkamena: Hablas de esta unicornio, nada en especial, ella me molestaba entonces la mordí en el cuello, la verdad que no sé por qué lo hice, pero ya no me importa... ahora ella va a venir conmigo y... con mis nuevos amigos...

Twilight miraba asustada que empezaban a ingresar algunos infectados por una ventana que estaba al lado de Pinkamena. Ella señala con uno de sus cascos a Twilight, dando órdenes para que la atrapen. Twilight cierra la puerta, y sube rápido las escaleras, hacia Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: (Enojada) ¿Por qué tardaste ...?

Twilight: Lo siento pero un grupo de infectados se dirigen hacia nosotras!

Rainbow Dash: ¿Pero qué hacemos con Lyra?

Twilight: Lyra fue capturada por Pinkamena, corran!

Rainbow Dash coloca a Scootaloo en su espalda y sale por la ventana, dejando a Twilight sola. Ella se enfurece por la egoísta reacción de la pegaso. Los infectados ingresan a la habitación, rodeando a la pony morada, ella toma una decisión rápida y sin pensarlo mucho, saltar por la ventana. Era peligrosa esa idea, estaban a una gran altura y ella como unicornio no puede volar como Dash, pero ésta última tiene una resistencia física excelente. Los infectados alcanzaron a Twilight, ella salta por la ventana cayendo al suelo, lastimándose una pierna trasera. Ella caminaba quejándose a cada paso, le dolía bastante.

Twilight: (En voz baja) Ah! Rainbow Dash... portadora del elemento de la lealtad, por supuesto que es mentira, me abandonó a mi propia suerte. Mis amigas se fueron, me dejaron sola, ya no existe... la amistad.

Twilight inclina la cabeza al suelo, sus brillantes colores se fueron apagando lentamente tornándose en diferentes tonos grises. Su comportamiento cambió, regresó como en el momento cuando Discord controlaba Ponyville, y sus amigas habían traicionado sus elementos de la armonía.

Peor situación no había, Fluttershy y BonBon habían desaparecido, Rarity y Lyra estaban bajo el control de Pinkamena, y Rainbow Dash escapó junto a Scootaloo. Solo había una esperanza, llegar al castillo, y reunirse con la Princesa.

Twilight se volvió gris, ella agarró una tabla de madera que por su suerte tenia una enorme clavo en la punta. Ella eliminaba cada infectado que aparecía, ya veía el castillo. Ella corre a esa dirección. Finalmente llegó a las puertas del castillo, pero estaba totalmente protegido con puertas de hierro, con algunas manchas de sangre, parecían ser frescas. Twilight ingresa al castillo teletransportándose con su magia. Ya se encuentra en su interior, estaba oscuro, no se veía ni escuchaba nada. La unicornio ilumina la habitación con su magia, algo que hubiera deseado jamás haberlo hecho. Twilight mira una escena espeluznante. Cuerpos de ponys mutilados en el suelo, eran más de 14, todos miembros de la guardía real. Se los podía identificar por sus escudos y armaduras rotas. Twilight avanza por el pasillo, no importaba la dirección que fuese, había cuerpos de ponys muertos en el suelo. Twilight estaba muy triste, pero aliviada que por lo menos no se muevan como infectados. La unicornio se dirigió a las habitaciones de las princesas, llegó primero al cuarto de la Princesa Luna. Los muebles estaban destruidos, arriba de la cama había un pony en las mismas condiciones que el resto. Twilight se dirigió hacia los aposentos de la Princesa Celestia. Ella ingresa lentamente observando a cada extremo de la habitación. pero no podía ver nada por estar muy oscuro. Ella ilumina con su magia el lugar, dando a conocer a dos alicornios abrazadas sobre la cama de la princesa.

Twilight: PRINCESA LUNA, PRINCESA CELESTIA!

Twilight va hacia ellas y su actitud mejoraba. La princesa Celestia se volteó en dirección de la unicornio morada. En sus ojos se podía ver una extrema tristeza, Twilight no había visto las grietas que arruinaban la indumentaria de la princesa como su tiara o el collar, cuyas gemas se veían opacas y destrozadas. En los brazos de la princesa se encontraba su hermana, la princesa Luna, quien lloraba derramando lágrimas sobre el cuerpo de su hermana mayor.

Twilight: Me alegro encontrarla princesa!

La princesa Celestia observa los tonos grises del cuerpo de su estudiante, colocando a su pequeña hermana sobre la cama.

Celestia: Twilight... También me alegro de verte nuevamente después de tanto tiempo...

Twilight: Princesa, busquemos una solución para este virus! Con usted lo lograremos!

Celestia se levanta de la cama, dejando a su hermana acostada allí sola.

Celestia: No lo lograré...

Twilight: Pero no lo entiendo... ¿qué quiere decir?

Celestia: No hay cura para este virus, el fin nos llegará a todos en algún momento.

Twilight sacude a la princesa para hacerla reaccionar.

Twilight: POR FAVOR, NO! NO DIGA ESO.

Comienzan a salir lágrimas de los ojos de Twilight, su única esperanza era la princesa y ella le dice que no puede hacer nada.

Twilight: Pero ¿Y mis amigas? Fluttershy y Applejack desaparecieron, Rarity y Lyra fueron secuestradas por Pinkamena, quien gobierna a los infectados! y Rainbow Dash me traicionó y se fue junto a Scootaloo, ahora que haré...

Celestia regresó a la cama abrazando nuevamente a Luna.

Celestia: Lo lamento, debes creerme que lo intenté... lo intenté pero lo único que logré es expandir el virus...

Twilight: ¿Cómo comenzó todo?

Celestia inclina su cabeza, sujetando más fuerte a su hermana, quién se queja un poco por apretarla un poco.

Celestia: Yo creé el virus.

Twilight abre rápidamente los ojos, sollozando en silencio.

* * *

><p>Otro capítulo subido... ¿Celestia creó el virus? O_o<p>

Hasta el próximo... :3

Atte rocioam7


	5. 5 Nuevas Esperanzas

Summary: ¿Serían capaces de sobrevivir las Mane Six en un apocalipsis Zombie? ¿Qué clase de enemigos se presentarán en los alrededores? ¿Cuánto durará la "infección"?

Advertencias: Contiene violencia, Gore , horror, depresión, básicamente un mundo de pesadillas y supervivencia.

Nota: My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. no me pertenece, sino a Lauren Faust y a Estudios Hasbro. Solamente he incluido algunos de mis ponys OC.

Espero que les agrade la historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Escribir es un pequeño pasatiempo que tengo, pero si les llega a agradar mi fic escribiré más. :3

Por cierto, ya lo he releído, pero pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica

* * *

><p>Subsistencia Negada<p>

CAP 5 Nuevas Esperanzas

Twilight se encontraba ahora acostada en el suelo de la habitación de la princesa Celestia, se encontraba completamente decepcionada de la negación de la cura de la infección por parte de la diosa del sol. Estaban a oscuras, el silencio significaba todo ahora.

Rainbow Dash trotaba con Scootaloo en su espalda, la pequeña potra se movía un poco por el dolor de su pezuña, pero a pesar de su edad ella lo soportaba muy bien. Ambas pegasos llegaron a un campo desolado donde descansar, Dash acostó en el suelo a Scootaloo. En su mente, ella sabía que traicionó a Twilight al abandonarla, se sentía enojada con ella misma, la única vez que había traicionado a sus amigas y a su propio elemento, la lealtad, fue en el momento de Discord, y que la pony que la salvó fue Twilight, y ahora ya ni sabía que fue de ella, lo cual la apenaba. Peor se sintió al recordar que había dejado expuesta al exterior a Applejack, significaba que había traicionado a dos de sus amigas, y que ahora podrían estar muertas, culpándola de lo sucedido, de sus acciones egoístas. Pero era todo lo contrario, Rainbow Dash nunca quiso huir dejando a sus amigas sin protección, en ese momento solo pensaba en Scootaloo, en su grave estado, en buscar inmediatamente un lugar seguro dónde protegerla, pero sus deseos de protección se volvieron egoístas para sus amigas, era más el temor de encontrarlas nuevamente vivas, que muertas, ya que la pegaso azul temía que al verla, en vez de alegrarse, intenten asesinarla, ya que estaba segura que después de abandonarlas, no querrían ser nunca más sus amigas. Scootaloo se empezaba a recuperar, con el tiempo, comenzó a moverse, hasta que logró levantarse y aprender rápidamente a caminar con tres piernas.

Rainbow Dash. Muy Bien Scootaloo! Me alegra saber que te sientes mejor.

Scootaloo: Gracias Dash, creo que puedo caminar...

Rainbow Dash: ¿Estás segura? Puedes descansar un rato más si quieres.

Scootaloo: Mejor nos vamos a buscar a más sobrevivientes!

Ambas pegasos van caminando por un largo sendero, se ven algunos arbustos en los que faltan varias hojas, pero no les parece extraño, seguramente alguien habrá atravesado esos arbustos cuando seguramente escapaba de los infectados. Siguieron caminando y vieron a una pony amarilla acompañada por un extraño pegaso negro amarrándola a un tronco en frente de ellas. Rainbow Dash le ordena a Scootaloo quedarse quieta en su lugar mientras ella va hasta allí y golpea con sus cascos traseros al misterioso pony, Dash no logra reconocerlo, nunca lo había visto antes, pero aún así él le estaba haciendo algo malo a esa pony amarilla, la cual se notaba profundas lastimaduras, principalmente en su rostro.

Rainbow Dash: Déjala en paz!

El pegaso negro desplegó sus alas, eran tan grandes que metafóricamente oscurecía el día con su presencia. Dash y Scootaloo se asombraron por sus alas, para ellas eran sorprendentes. La pequeña potra se quedó mirando la lucha entre ambos pegasos, Dash golpeaba a ese pony con sus cascos, el pegaso negro no reaccionaba, se dejaba golpear por Rainbow Dash, pero parecía que no funcionaba. Las alas desplegadas se empezaron a mover, se colocaron en forma puntiaguda en dirección a la pegaso azul, quien seguía golpeando con sus cascos, pero no se dio cuenta de que las plumas de este pegaso se acercaban a gran velocidad a ella. Ya era demasiado tarde, cada pluma era filosa y de gran tamaño, acabó atravesando a Rainbow Dash en 4 lugares diferentes, justo en sus 4 piernas. Dash fue elevada a cuatro metros en el aire, con las plumas incrustadas en su cuerpo, esas no eran plumas normales, estaban hechas con un material especial, algo que era imposible de creer que provenía de un pony, las alas parecían estar hechas de acero color negro, pero no lo eran. Pero ese material en realidad nunca había sido visto en ese mundo, y no había explicación respecto de por qué ese material era parte del pegaso negro. Mientras Dash estaba suspendida en el aire, su sangre se deslizaba por las plumas de acero negro del pegaso. Éste disfrutaba ver ese momento de dolor y escuchar los gritos de angustia de ella. Finalmente bajó a Dash unos centímetros, procurando que ella lo mirara a los ojos.

XXX_ Seguramente no me conoces... ¿Verdad?

El pegaso comenzó a reír, su voz era muy extraña, a pesar de estar en el exterior, su habla se escuchaba con un eco, como si estarían dentro de una profunda cueva.

Rainbow Dash: (Apenas respirando) ¿Quién e-eres?

XXX_ Soy la criatura de las pesadillas, del miedo, de la angustia y de la desarmonía, en conclusión, soy la criatura de la oscuridad que vive en el corazón de cada pony que ha existido, pasado, presente y futuro. Soy en encargado de crear la destrucción de Equestria. Si te preguntas... ¿Cómo es que soy real, que ahora estoy en este mundo y no dentro de los ponys? Bueno, en realidad es simple, yo habitaba solo en las mentes, pero desde que avanzó el virus y aumentaron los infectados, los ponys perdieron sus esperanzas de vida, hasta... la misma Princesa Celestia, quien para tu sorpresa, fue ella quien creo el virus! , y de este modo me pude manifestar en un cuerpo, aunque no el 100% físico...

Scootaloo: NO, NO PUEDE SER!NO LO CREERÉ!

Scootaloo coloca sus cascos sobre su cabeza, el pegaso negro arroja al suelo a la pegaso arcoiris, se notaba que lloraba, sus lágrimas se derramaban en el suelo, escuchar a la criatura de pura maldad la había destrozado por dentro, y más aún que la Princesa Celestia había sido la culpable de todo esto, la que todos adoraban, la alicornio que traía el significado de la vida en su nombre, pero ya no más, cada pony estaba solo ahora, es más estaban solos desde que comenzó la infección.

XXX_ Ya no hay esperanza! Deben rendirse, al menos que decidan unirse a mí, y ser uno de mis sirvientes, yo te ofrecería un poderoso cargo Rainbow Dash! No solo curaré tus heridas, te haré inmortal! tú serias mi pata derecha, y puedo confiar plenamente en ti, ya que tu elemento es... la lealtad. ¿Qué dices? Ser el segundo pony más poderoso! gobernante del mundo, te aseguro que traeré de vuelta a los Wonderbolts! y tú serás la líder...

Dash levanta la cabeza observando al pegaso oscuro, éste le ofrece uno de sus cascos.

XXX_ Sujeta mi casco, únete a mí y nunca te arrepentirás, te prometo entregarte todo lo que mereciste en tu vida y mucho más!

Dash no tiene fuerzas, cae al suelo, desviando su vista del pegaso negro.

XXX_ Te ayudaré para que tomes tu decisión...

Cura algunas de sus heridas rápidamente, con un poder oscuro, sus heridas abiertas se cierran junto con un aura color negro. Dash se recupera lo suficiente para moverse, pero no para levantarse.

XXX_ ¿Qué dices Rainbow Dash? ¿Vives o mueres?

La pegaso azul temblaba internamente, no sabía que hacer, ella estaba segura que sus amigas la buscarían para asesinarla por su grave traición, pero ¿Unirse al portador del elemento de la oscuridad? Era una decisión imposible de tomar en segundos, pero ya no tenía más tiempo. Rainbow Dash empieza a levantar su pezuña acercándose a la del pegaso negro, pero antes de tocarse, Scootaloo se lanza contra la criatura, intentando hacer recapacitar a la pegaso azul.

Scootaloo: No le hagas caso! Solo intenta confundirte y hacerte su esclava!

El pegaso arroja contra una pared a Scootaloo, se golpea en la cabeza, cayendo inconsiente. Dash despierta en último momento y se levanta con casi ninguna energía.

Rainbow Dash: DESAPARECE DE MI VISTA! JAMÁS ME UNIRÉ A TÍ, JAMÁS!

XXX_ Cómo lo desees, pero lamento decirte que has tomado la decisión incorrecta... Como un regalo, no te regresaré al mismo estado de hace un momento, de lo contrario morirías, y eso me sería muy aburrido... yo prefiero ver como sufres, viendo a cada una de tus amigas ponerse en tu contra y desaparecer... JAJAJA

El pegaso se retira a través de una niebla densa que surgió y desapareció en menos de un segundo. Dash se levantó y fue hacia Scootaloo, quien tenía una lastimadura en su cabeza por el golpe, la colocó en su espalda y antes de irse recordó a la pony amarilla del principio... Dash la observó y se le hacia familiar, aunque nunca la había visto antes... lo que no sabía que esa pony era BonBon.

Mientras tanto en el castillo, Twilight lloraba junto con la Pirncesa Celestia, la sujetaba hacía ella y a su hermana menor fuertemente. El silencio fue perturbado por una pregunta que le hizo su estudiante.

Twiligt: Princesa... ¿Cómo es que usted creó el virus...?

Celestia: No quiero hablar de eso... por favor Twilight, no hagas que...

Twilight: (Interrumpiéndola) Nada de eso, DÍGAME!

Twilight se enfurece, sus nervios llegaron al límite... la princesa lo nota y decide hablar...

Celestia: Está bien... todo comenzó hace menos dos semanas, pero el experimento en el que trabajaba, junto a otros ponys era de más tiempo, en realidad años... seguramente has leído en libros algo como lo que sucede, como en las historias de terror, las de ponys zoombies, por ejemplo. Esto es algo similar, solo que si los infectados no comen en menos de un mes, mueren...

Twilight: ESPERE UN MOMENTO! ¿Acaso dijo que mueren si no comen durante un mes?

Celestia: Asi es... pero...

Twilight: Entonces tenemos esperanzas princesa! todo acabará y repoblaremos a Equestria!

Celestia: Pero no duraremos ni medio mes nosotras! YA NO HAY ALIMENTOS! moriremos...

Twilight: Si no hay aquí, lo buscaremos en otra parte.

Celestia: Pero... tengo miedo de salir... n-no puedo Twilight.

La princesa se siente avergonzada, no se atreve a ver a su estudiante.

Twilight: Todos tenemos miedo, pero hay que luchar contra ellos y sobrevivir.

La princesa Luna se levanta y apoya a Twilight.

Luna: (Con su voz real) ES CIERTO, VAMOS HERMANA!

Luna empuja cariñosamente a su hermana mayor, tirándola de la cama...

Twilight: Vamos princesas!

Las tres ponys salen de la habitación, pero la princesa Celestia retrocede al ver los cuerpos de los ponys que antes eran de su guardia real muertos en el suelo...

Twilight: Debes ignorar todo esto princesa, siga adelante sin ver nada más que el camino a la salida...

Las tres finalmente logran encontrar la última puerta que las llevaría al exterior. Twilight es la primera en salir, siguiendo las dos princesas.

Twilight: No se preocupen... se ve mal, pero no hay tanto peligro como el que había en Ponyville...

Luna: ¿En Ponyville hay peores cosas?

Twilight: Ni te lo imaginas...

Ambas princesas se vieron mutuamente asustadas, ellas al vivir en la realeza, protegidas constantemente por sus guardias reales, quienes se sacrificaron por ellas...

Twilight: Solo hay un problema, pero es muy grande... Pinkamena es una pony frustrada que gracias a unos experimentos controla a un gran grupo de infectados, si nos encuentran tendremos problemas... y ella ha secuestrado a dos de mis amigas, a Rarity y a Lyra.

Luna: El mundo en el que vivimos ya no es el mismo...

Twilight: Primero, busquemos algo con qué defendernos... y alimentos...

Luna: ¿Debemos separarnos?

Twilight: Pero para nada... la última vez que lo hice con mi grupo, una me traicionó y dos desaparecieron... IMPOSIBLE.

Luna: ¿Qué te parece aquel lugar? (Señalando un restaurante abandonado)

Twilight: Me parece bien, vamos...

Las tres se dirigen hacia allí en busca de recursos para vivir...

Luna ingresa primero, iluminando todo con su cuerno, mirando a cada rincón para ver si no había nada fuera de lo normal.

Luna: Está bien todo, pueden entrar...

Ingresan y buscan en cajones, en las mesas y en la cocina.

Luna: Encontré agua!

Celestia: Yo también encontré algo...

Twilight: Muy bien, sigan buscando!

La princesa Luna abre una puerta que lleva a otro cuarto, y grita, lo que provoca que todas se dirijan hacia ella... Antes de que llegaran a Luna, una pegaso amarilla se arroja sobre ella, pero ella no resultó herida ya que ésta no tenía la mandíbula, no la podía morder, y no le pudo hacer otra herida en la que ingrese el virus... Luna utiliza su magia para arrojar a la pony contra la pared.

Luna: Uff... estuvo cerca.

Twilight mira con atención...

Twilight: (Horrorizada) No puede ser cierto! Es una conocida mía!

Celestia: Es Fluttershy, portadora del elemento de la bondad.

Todas quedan en silencio mostrando una expresión de tristeza en sus ojos.

Rainbow Dash estaba muy cansada, estar horas cargando a Scootaloo y a BonBon la habían debilitado más, cayendo al suelo.

Rainbow Dash: Lo siento amigas, yo... yo no resisto mas.

Su visión se vuelve borrosa, y ve a tres siluetas de ponys acercándose a ella y escuchando voces distorsionadas.

Pasó un tiempo y Dash comienza a despertar, su vista se vuelve más clara, y logra ver el lugar donde estaba, era diferente de donde estaba, no veía a las dos ponys heridas, logró levantarse y se dirigió hacia otra habitación, y vio con asombro a las tres ponys que había visto antes de perder la conciencia, había un unicornio con unos lentes violetas, una pony gris con apariencia sofisticada a pesar de la época y un pegaso gris con ojos desorbitados.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Las tres se acercaron...

Octavia: Qué modales hemos tenido... ah!... yo me llamo Octavia, encargada de tocar el chelo, antes trabajaba aquí en Canterlot... antes de todo esto.

DJPON3: Me llamo Vinyl Scratch, aunque me puedes llamar DJPON3! Y Octavia no es necesario dar tanta información que ya no importa tanto...

Octavia: Esta bien, Vinyl...

La pegaso gris se sentó extrañamente frente a Dash, y mirándola con los ojos disparejos...

Derpy: Soy Derpy! ¿Tienes un Muffin?

Octavia: No le hagas caso... siempre quiere comer Muffins...

Rainbow Dash: Esperen... yo he escuchado de ustedes... ¿Conocen a Lyra?

Todas contestaron con un sí, a diferencia de Derpy que no la conocía bien...

DJPON3: ¿Está bien? ¿Dónde está hora?

Octavia: Tranquila Vinyl...

Rainbow Dash: Lamento decir lo contrario... pero una pony psicópata, nueva gobernante de los infectados la ha secuestrado, junto a otra amiga mía, llamada Rarity.

DJPON3: Rarity... Ah! una vez yo iba a ser la encargada de la música cuando ella exponía sus vestidos... pero algo le ocurrió que la cancelaron...

Rainbow Dash: Si... esa fue mi culpa y la de mis amigas, pero eso no importa... ¿Dónde están mis acompañantes?

Octavia: Hablando de eso, te agradecemos que has cuidado a BonBon, en serio.

Rainbow Dash: ¿BonBon? Ah! ella era, sabia que me sonaba familiar... Lyra me habló al respecto.

DJPON3: Están en la otra habitación, la le pusimos vendas a la potrilla y limpiamos sus heridas.

Rainbow Dash: Gracias a todas.

Ella va a ver a Scootaloo, quien dormía plácidamente tapada con una manta. Se acerca Octavia...

Octavia: ¿Es tu hermana?

Rainbow Dash: No... ¿Por qué lo preguntas...?

Octavia: Son muy parecidas, no solo por ser pegasos es por algo mas...

Rainbow Dash: Para mí... ella es como mi hermana pequeña.

Octavia: Ven con nosotras, beberemos un poco de té caliente... ¿Quiéres?

Rainbow Dash: Claro! Muchas gracias.

Se reúnen en círculo... hay una cálida chimenea al lado de ellas, mientras tomaban el té Dash daba las gracias.

Rainbow Dash: Gracias a ustedes sigo con vida, al igual que Scootaloo y BonBon, se lo agradecemos, se los agradezco por salvarnos a todas.

Octavia: Solo queremos vivir en armonía, no es necesario decir gracias.

DJPON3: Son Bienvenidas, tú y Scootaloo pueden quedarse con nosotras.

Rainbow Dash: Gracias, pero debo buscar a mis amigas, no sé si se alegrarán si me ven... pero deseo encontrarlas.

DJPON3: ¿Cómo si se alegrarían? Ellas deben extrañarte mucho!

Rainbow Dash: Es por algo que hice, y no podré borrar.

Octavia: No importa lo que ha sido, seguro que te perdonarán.

Rainbow Dash: Tengo esperanzas de ello, gracias.

* * *

><p>Solo falta un solo episodio... ¿Rainbow Dash encontrará a sus "amigas" o ellas no lo serán más...?<p>

Atte rocioam7


	6. 6 El fin significa el inicio

Summary: ¿Serían capaces de sobrevivir las Mane Six en un apocalipsis Zombie? ¿Qué clase de enemigos se presentarán en los alrededores? ¿Cuánto durará la "infección"?

Advertencias: Contiene violencia, Gore , horror, depresión, básicamente un mundo de pesadillas y supervivencia.

Nota: My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. no me pertenece, sino a Lauren Faust y a Estudios Hasbro. Solamente he incluido algunos de mis ponys OC.

Espero que les agrade la historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Escribir es un pequeño pasatiempo que tengo, pero si les llega a agradar mi fic escribiré más. :3

Por cierto, ya lo he releído, pero pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica

* * *

><p>Subsistencia Negada<p>

CAP 6 El fin significa el inicio

Twilight se dirigió hacia Fluttershy, el golpe que le había dado la Princesa Luna fue suficiente para matarla. Todas expresaban tristeza, pero ninguna lágrima salió de sus ojos.

Twilight: Es hora de irnos...

Ella y las princesas salen del restaurante, entran y salen de varios locales, donde consiguieron bastante alimento para sobrevivir medio mes aproximadamente.

Twilight: Bien hecho! Hemos conseguido varios recursos!

Luna: Pero debemos seguir buscando... para llegar al mes.

Celestia: ¿Por qué tanto apuro hermana?

Luna: Si no conseguimos todo y rápido puede que alguien se nos adelante!

Twilight: Ella tiene razón, Princesa, debemos apurarnos.

Sin mas que decir continúan su búsqueda...

Mientras tanto Rainbow Dash descansaba junto a sus nuevos amigos, Octavia, DJPON3 y Derpy. Finalmente despertó BonBon quién se presentó ante Dash agradeciéndole que la salvara...

Rainbow Dash: Quisiera preguntarte algo si no te importa...

BonBon: Por supuesto, ¿Qué deseas saber?

Rainbow Dash: ¿Cómo te atrapó aquel pegaso negro?

BonBon: (Hizo un corto silencio) Yo estaba corriendo de unos infectados y él apareció de la nada en frente de mi a través de una neblina oscura, yo estaba con Ly... Oh! ¿Dónde está? (Insistente)

Rainbow Dash: ¿Quién?

BonBon: (Gritando) LYRA ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LYRA?

Rainbow Dash tartamudea por temor a la reacción de la pony terrestre... guarda silencio pero BonBon insiste con su pregunta desesperada y cada vez con una voz mas potente. Finalmente Dash accede a responder, muy nerviosa.

Rainbow Dash: Ella nos acompañaba, me refiero que estaba en mi grupo, pero la misma pony que me hizo esto (muestra sus alas sin plumas) nos separó... ella la secuestró junto a otra amiga mía, Rarity. ( Dirige su vista al suelo)

BonBon ya sabía que algo le había ocurrido a su mejor amiga, pero aun así no le era posible aceptar la realidad y la posibilidad de un destino trágico, ese pensamiento pasaba en su mente continuamente, atormentándola a cada minuto. Sus repentinos cambios alarmaron a Dash, intentaba calmarla, acercándose a ella y dándole esperanzas, pero nada funcionaba, pero la pegaso no se rendiría.

Rainbow Dash:Te prometo que regresará y que se reunirán nuevamente, lo juro por mi vida.

BonBon seca sus lágrimas con uno de sus cascos, gira su cabeza en dirección al rostro de la pegaso azul, con aún algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

BonBon: ¿Cómo puedo creerte?

Rainbow Dash: Porque soy la portadora del elemento de la lealtad, y por eso me iré a buscarla por mi cuenta para que se reúnen nuevamente.

BonBon se levanta de forma rápida, mirando a Dash a los ojos, llorando nuevamente, pero bastante asustada a la vez.

BonBon: (Gritando) NO, NO TE ARRIESGUES POR FAVOR! Tu me salvaste, no puedo dejar que hagas eso por mí, cuando la única pony que debe hacerlo es la que lo desea, yo deseo ver a Lyra, estar con ella por siempre, por eso yo debo ir.

Dash se levanta y abraza a BonBon para motivarla.

Rainbow Dash: Sabes que no puedes ir sola... (Deja unos segundos de silencio) por eso iré contigo.

BonBon al oír esas conmovedoras palabras deja de sollozar, abraza fuerte a Dash apoyando su cuello en el hombro de la pegaso.

BonBon: Muchas gracias Dash.

Rainbow Dash: Puedes llamarme... "Dashie" si lo deseas... Vamos ahora para no arrepentirnos a último momentos!

BonBon afirma con un movimiento con su cabeza y ambas corren en dirección de la salida pero son detenidas por Octavia.

Octavia: ¿Se van tan rápido amigas? ¿Qué ocurre?

Rainbow Dash: Vamos a buscar a Lyra, regresaremos pronto, espero que nos podamos reunir aquí.

Octavia: Despídete de Scootaloo, te está esperando en la sala.

Dash se dirige hacia la pegaso naranja, con curiosidad del por qué la deseaba ver, posiblemente porque quería saber cómo se encontraba o... ya sabia que pronto se separarían. La pegaso azul temía esa opción, pero en su interior la esperaba para que Scootaloo comprenda la situación.

Rainbow Dash: (Asomándose a la habitación) ¿Querías verme Scootaloo?

Scootaloo da unos pasos hacia adelante, acercándose a Dash, se veía un poco pálida y triste.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Te encuentras bien? Porque te veo...

Scootaloo: No, no estoy del todo bien... yo escuché tu conversación con BonBon. ¿ES VERDAD QUE ME DEJARÁS POR ESA UNICORNIO?

Scootaloo se acercaba mas a Rainbow Dash, ella retrocedía y la otra avanzaba, era constante hasta que la pegaso chocó con una pared cercana.

Rainbow Dash: Debes entender, está desesperada, ella extraña a su compañera, es su mejor amiga, me contó varias cosas sobre ellas, sus buenos momentos, todo antes de esta infección...

Scootaloo: Pero seguro que ya debe estar muerta o haber sido un experimento de Pinkamena...

Rainbow Dash: (Gritando a todo dar) YA CÁLLATE!

La boca de Scootaloo quedó totalmente sellada al escucha una voz de Rainbow Dash que jamás había oído. Pero la hizo recapacitar.

Scootaloo: (Con voz apagada) Lo... lo lamento, pero por eso he decidido que no me preocuparé si ya no regresas... que es lo mas probable...

Antes de que empezaran una discusión llegó de improviso BonBon para la partida al exterior.

BonBon: ¿Están bien ustedes dos?

Ambas ponys dijeron "Sí" con un tono escalofriánte. Dash y Scootaloo no se miraron por última vez esa vez, nadie sabia si era o no la última vez.

Scotaloo se acostó sobre una alfombra junto a una chimenea encendida. Llega pasando Octavia y observa al deprimido pegaso, se acerca y sienta delicadamente junto a ella.

Octavia: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Scootaloo: Emmm... si, bien.

Octavia: Sé que no me corresponde influir en tus decisiones, pero debes refugiarte con nosotras, Rainbow Dash lo querría...

Scootaloo: No me importa lo que ella quiera ahora...

Octavia: Sé que estás enfadada en estos momentos... pero quizás mañana cambies de parecer... solo ten paciencia y dedica tiempo a tus pensamientos.

Octavia se va del cuarto, dejando a la pegaso solo con sus ideas.

Mientras Rainbow Dash y BonBon están en el exterior, no hay rastros de infectados, juntas tomaron la decisión de primero buscar a la Princesa Celestia para que las ayuden, ya que enfrentarse a Pinkamena y al misterioso pegaso negro no era para dos ponys solas.

Twilight Sparkle caminaba mientras un hechizo pasó por su mente, lo cual le pareció extraño ya que no lo reconocía. Ella se detiene.

Twilight: Esperen...

Celestia: ¿Qué sucede Twilight?

Twilight: Es extraño... de repente llegó un nuevo hechizo, uno que jamás había usado... ni siquiera había estudiado sobre él.. pero aún así apareció.

Luna: Tal vez es un milagro... no estoy segura pero es sumamente extraño, que pase esto... incluso para una princesa.

Celestia: Intenta usarlo mi fiel estudiante.

Twilight: Lo intentaré...

Twilight se coloca en una posición adecuada para conjurar en misterioso hechizo. Su cuerno se iluminó con una luz radiante color morado, más brillante que lo usual, lo cual las asombró.

Luna: ¿PERO QUÉ ESTÁ OCURRIENDO?

Twilight: No estoy segura! eh! ¿Qué me pasa?

El cuerpo de la unicornio comenzó a moverse involuntariamente, hacia una dirección, era una acción idéntica a cuando Rarity usó un hechizo que la llevaba a la roca rellena de piedras preciosas, la cual le otorgó su Cutie Mark.

Twilight se movía rápidamente sin saber a donde se dirigía... las princesas corrían tras de ella, procurando no perderla de vista. Tardaron algunos minutos pero finalmente Twilight se detuvo en frente a una puerta, en una casa no muy deteriorada.

Luna: ¿Por qué llegamos hasta aquí?

Twilight: No lo sé... pero debe haber algo importante dentro.

Twilight iba a destruir la puerta de un golpe pero fue detenida por Celestia. Ella quería saber si su presentimiento era cierto, le pidió que tocara la puerta. Twilight accedió aunque un poco confundida a la petición de la princesa.

Twilight no esperaba que alguien la abra, ya que no era probable que hubiera alguien, pero sucedió lo contrario, un pony abrió la puerta. Era Derpy, quien las saludó muy feliz al muy estilo "Derpy". Ella saludaron a Octavia y DJPON3 también, y al ver a Scootaloo Twilight mas feliz se mostró. Las princesas no conocían muy bien a la potrilla, solo Luna la conocía un poco porque la acompañaba en sus sueños, ya que era antiguamente una tarea real perteneciente a la Princesa de la Noche. Twilight se alegró de encontrar a más sobrevivientes, pero aún dudaba de la reacción de Celestia ante ese nuevo hechizo.

Twilight: Disculpa, princesa, ¿Usted conocía los efectos de ese nuevo hechizo?

Celestia: No lo sabía hasta que llegamos a la puerta, ni yo lo podía creer, porque es un hechizo avanzado, un hechizo que solo se puede usar cuando de verdad lo necesitas... como nosotras, ese hechizo sirve para encontrar cosas o ponys en este caso. Nuestra necesidad de encontrar ayuda nos hizo llegar hasta aquí.

Twilight: Entonces es el mismo hechizo que usó Rarity para hallar su Cutie Mark!

Celestia: En ese caso... Si!

Twilight: Cómo quisiera que todos nos reuniéramos otra vez...

Celestia: Si lo deseas ese nuevo hechizo regresará a funcionar... y los podrás encontrar.

Twilight: ¿En serio? Es perfecto entonces! Debo irme... pronto regresaré!

Luna intenta detenerla, pero su hermana la detiene con uno de sus cascos, no dice absolutamente nada, pero Luna comprende su señal.

Twilight corre hacia la salida... se concentra lo mas que puede, pero no funciona...

Twilight: ¿Por qué no sirve? ¿En qué me equivoco?

Pasa un rato, pero se da cuenta de la razón, ella debe desearlo con su ser, a la vez que concentrarse. De repente recuerda a la pegaso que la abandonó cuando más la necesitaba, su odio la desconcentraba, pero ella debía perdonarla, era la culpa de Rainbow Dash, pero Twilight vio que cuando se iba llevaba a Scootaloo en su espalda, lo cual la hizo pensar que para Dash esa pegaso era más importante que ella, pero lo aceptó con unos minutos... Finalmente su cuerpo reaccionó como la vez pasada, su cuerno se iluminó y la arrastró justo hacia la dirección del castillo, le parecía extraño... ¿Por qué allí? Ella se preguntaba mientras viajaba. Sorpresa para la unicornio que desde lejos se veía a dos ponys, en medio de su camino... entonces ¿Eran ellas quienes buscaba? Se acercaba rápidamente, se veía una pony amarilla y otra celeste.

Twilight: No... no puede ser... es RAINBOW DASH!

Twilight se detuvo a pocos centímetros de distancia de ambas ponys. Ambas se alteraron al ver la repentina llegada de Twilight Sparkle. Pero a su suerte la reconocieron a tiempo, antes de que alguna de ella reaccionara de manera fatal.

Rainbow Dash: (Asustada) Twi...twiligh... yo no... eh.. no creí que tú...

Twilght: Tranquila... no he venido a vengarme por abandonarme en esa crisis y a Lyra...

BonBon comienza a gritar... se coloca frente a la pegaso azul.

BonBon: Tú... ¿Tú ABANDONASTE A LYRA?

Rainbow Dash: Déjame explicarte... yo no podía hacer nada más que hacerlo, es que...

BonBon: Y yo que creía en tí, así que ¿Eres el elemento de la lealtad? ¿NO?... (voz baja) Creí que me ayudarías... y solo eres un fraude...

Rainbow Dash: (Dirigiéndose a Twilight) Es todo tu CULPA Twilight, si no hubieras dicho eso no habría pasado!

Twilight: No, no me culpes por decir los errores que tú hiciste... me voy Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: No... no Twilight por favor no te vallas...

Twilight se va corriendo para encontrar a BonBon...

Rainbow Dash: No te vallas... Twilight.

Twilight habla con BonBon y ambas van al refugio mientras que Dash se encuentra confundida ubicada en el mismo lugar.

Twilight y BonBon se reúnen con el grupo...

Scootaloo: ¿Y Rainbow Dash?

Twilight: Decidió... ejem... a buscar mas provisiones...

BonBon ingresa a una habitación y se acuesta para dormir y olvidar todo lo ocurrido hasta el momento.

Rainbow Dash ha tomado una decisión arriesgada pero con ella, todos sus errores serán perdonados... Comienza su viaje.

Rainbow Dash ingresa a un restaurante en busca de alimentos, al recorrerlo encuentra el cuerpo destrozado de Fluttershy.

Ella se detiene, se arrodilla frente a su cuerpo, comienza a llorar al verla en ese estado y guarda varios minutos de silencio, observando por última vez a su amiga.

Rainbow Dash: Lo lamento Fluttershy, fue toda mi culpa, nunca debí perderte de vista, y querías que supieras que lo que sentía era verdad, y ahora jamás sabré que decisión hubieras elegido...

La pegaso no podía dejarla allí, en el frío suelo del lugar, Rainbow Dash arrastro el cuerpo de Fluttershy hasta afuera del local. Ella no tenía tiempo, por lo que la colocó en un cajón aproximadamente a su medida, y la despidió... deseando que se vuelvan a ver.

En ese momento el aire cambió... Dash se desmayó momentaneamente sin explicación, cayendo en un sueño. Rainbow Dash abrió sus ojos, podía ver a Ponyville en sus mejores tiempos, a sus amigas divirtiéndose con sus mascotas en el parque, su tortuga, Tanque, le empujaba ligeramente uno de sus cascos indicando que quiere unirse a la diversión con ella. Pero algo sucede, el día soleado comienza a nublarse en segundos, no son los pegasos quienes lo provocan, aparece una densa niebla que cubre a sus amigas y mascotas, solo queda la pegaso azul, rodeada de niebla, se podían oír ruidos... gritos y finalmente el silencio total. Rainbow Dash no lo soportaba mas, se acostó y cubrió su rostro con sus cascos comenzando a llorar. Pero se podía escuchar una voz que subía de tono de a poco...

XXX_ No llores Dash, por favor...

Rainbow Dash sube la vista pero no ve nada...

XXX_ Aunque no me puedes ver, quiero que sepas que estaré junto a tí...

Rainbow Dash: Esa voz... ¿Eres tú... Fluttershy?

De entre la niebla sale una fina y delicada linea de luz amarilla, que atraviesa a Dash, y la envuelve.

Rainbow Dash: Es... una luz tan cálida y tan dulce... no puedo equivocarme, eres tú!

La linea de luz crece, revelando a la pegaso amarilla, Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash corre hacia ella, ofreciéndole un abrazo, comenzando a llorar.

Rainbow Dash: Creí que te había perdido para siempre... pero ahora lucharemos juntas contra los infectados y recobraremos nuestras vidas!

Fluttershy: Oh Dashie! tanbien me alegro de verte. (Con una voz mas lenta) Pero lamento decirte que tú deberás enfrentar tu destino sola...

Rainbow Dash: ¿Pero a qué te refieres? ¿No dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo?

Fluttershy: Y lo estaré... pero dentro de tu corazón.

Rainbow Dash: Pero... no lo entiendo ¿Quieres decir que...?

Fluttershy: Es cierto, yo ya dejé ese mundo... pero no te dejé a tí, ni a ninguno de mis amigos ni familiares.

Rainbow Dash: (Aumentando el llanto) No, si tú eres real ahora... no puede ser así...

Fluttershy: Exacto, ahora, porque estas soñando. Yo hice que te desmayaras para poder hablar contigo, quiero que sepas que yo no soy la única dentro tuyo, (Aparecen a su alrededor todos los amigos y familiares que ha perdido en el antiguo mundo, entre ellos había alguien que no se lo esperaba...)

Rainbow Dash: (Deprimida) ¿Rarity? ¿Tú también estas aquí?

Rarity: No te sientas mal... Fallecí al intentar escapar de Pinkamena, me atraparon unos infectados... pero te aseguro que Lyra se encuentra bien, debes salvarla por favor amiga mía.

Rainbow Dash: Lo haré, lo prometo.

Fluttershy: No te preocupes Rarity, Dashie ya tenía intenciones de liberarla, de hecho, se dirigía hacia allí...

Rainbow Dash: ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Fluttershy: No olvides que ahora soy una parte de tí, todos nosotros lo somos. Y no lo olvides, jamás te dejaremos sola, y siempre confía en tus amigos y ellos en tí.

Lentamente Rainbow Dash comienza a despertar, las voz de Fluttershy desaparece de a poco, pero Dash sabe que ella sigue ahí, apoyándola.

Rainbow Dash: Gracias a todos, familia o amigos, no hay diferencia.

La pegaso trota lo más rápido que puede, sus alas aún no se han recuperado completamente, tardarán algunos días mas para eso. No hay infectados a la vista, que es extraño, ya que no se han visto hace días... Finalmente consigue llegar al refugio, donde apenas toca una vez la puerta, le abren inmediatamente. Abre Scootaloo, quién al verla la abraza tan fuerte que es imposible su separación.

Scootaloo: (Llorando) Perdóname! Tú si me importas! No creas nada malo que te dije, por favor! Lo lamento...

Rainbow Dash la abraza, y tocándole la espalda suavemente dice también con lágrimas en los ojos...

Rainbow Dash: No hay nada que perdonar, no debí dejarte, mi pequeña potrilla...

El abrazo duró muchos minutos, pero Scootaloo se apartó un poco para que valla a ver a los demás, que todos estaban preocupados. Llega a la gran sala principal, donde estaban todos con rostros tristes, hasta que vieron que Dash estaba a salvo, excepto Twilight Sparkle, quien se dio la vuelta, apuntando en dirección contraria a la de la pegaso y BonBon,quien se apartó al verla. Ella se acerca a la unicornio morada, sentándose a su costado y hablando para que BonBon también escuche.

Rainbow Dash: Perdónenme, tenían toda la razón, fue mi culpa, abandonar a Lyra, ella se sacrificó una vez por mi, para que podamos huir de Pinkamena, y yo dejé atrás a dos grandes ponys, quienes después por mucho tiempo desee nunca volver a ver. Pero después... lo lamenté y comencé a buscarlas... aunque en mi interior temía verlas. Ahora debo anunciar algo importante que es difícil de creer... y me gustaría que todos prestaran atención...

Twilight Y BonBon hicieron un gesto que indicaba que la perdonaban, todos se pusieron para escuchar con atención a las palabras de Dash.

Rainbow Dash: Gracias... me es difícil, porque fue algo especial... lo contaré... (guardó segundos sin habla) Fui a un restaurante, dónde vi algo terrible... me es difícil de describir, entonces no lo podré hacer...

Twilight y las princesas se miraron mutuamente en aquel momento... preocupadas.

Rainbow Dash: Allí estaba mi amiga Fluttershy... (Llora) destrozada. Y me desmayé de repente, fue extraño... pero después tuve una visión de nosotras y muchos mas ponys divirtiéndose, como antes... hasta que una densa niebla lo cubrió todo... pero un rayo de luz me rodeó, haciendo desaparecer a la oscuridad... y una pony empezó a hablarme, hasta que la reconocí... era Fluttershy. (Todos se sorprendieron) Ella me dijo que siempre estaría junto a mi, que está en nuestros corazones, pero no solo ella sino todos los que amamos, ellos nos protegen, y vi a una pony más allí... alguien que no esperaba para ser sincera... era Rarity.

Twilight: No puede ser... ¿RARITY?

Rainbow Dash: Lo lamento, y le prometí que iba a salvar a Lyra, pero también debemos salvar a Applejack.

Twilight: Así es, vamos ahora que ya estamos reunidos, prepárense!

Rainbow Dash: Ya la escucharon, vamos!

Scootaloo: ¿Qué les parece si el grupo tiene un nombre?

Todos se pusieron emocionados, lo pensaron un rato y decidieron que el grupo se llamaría "Elementos SOLUNA" principalmente asociados a las Princesas.

Tardaron poco tiempo en la preparación, ahora habían 3 grupos y 2 cautivos.

GRUPOS:

1º= "Elementos SOLUNA" Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Celestia,Luna, Scootaloo, BonBon, DJPON3, Octavia y Derpy.

2º= Pinkamena + el ejército de infectados.

3º= El pegaso negro

CAUTIVOS:

1º=Lyra

2º=Applejack

Todos partieron, Twilight utilizó el hechizo nuevo para hallar el escondite de Pinkamena, estaban listos para el ataque, pero Rainbow Dash debía dar la señal. Observaron las instalaciones, repletas de infectados, al mando de la pony opaca.

Rainbow Dash: Es hora, nos infiltraremos en el calabozo donde contienen a los ponys...

Twilight: Espera... puede ser una trampa...

Rainbow Dash: De acuerdo... ¿Quién va primero?

Derpy: Yo lo haré por un Muffin...

Octavia: No es momento Derpy, ademas no hay Muffins...

Derpy con cara de desilusión...

Derpy: Bueno... igual voy yo.

Derpy baja una escaleras, es muy profundo el túnel y peligroso, seguro que hay infectados dentro. Derpy baja hasta el fondo, demora casi 4 minutos en lograrlo pero...

Derpy: No están aquí!

Se empiezan a escuchar ruidos de las celdas que estaban al fondo, comenzaron a salir infectados de allí...

Twilight: CORRE O VUELA DERPY!

Derpy vuela lo mas rápido que puede, pero por culpa de ver mal choca contra una pared, demorándolo un poco... los infectados corren detrás de ella, están a pocos metros, y parece no tener fin...

Twilight: (Dirigiéndose a Dash) No lo logrará... debemos ayudar.

Twilight piensa una solución rápida, y se acordó de un hechizo viejo sobre la levitación mágica que estudió en la escuela... Ella hechiza a Derpy, cubriéndolo de su magia, subiéndolo rápidamente a donde estaban...

Twilight: YA DEBEMOS IRNOS!

Corren y finalmente llegan al cuarto principal... sentada en un trono de oro y piedras preciosas estaba Pinkamena... con una tiara y sus cascos cubiertos de oro también... al igual que el misterioso collar, donde se decía que contenía el arma para controlar a los infectados... Debajo de ella, en pedestales de piedra agrietada estaban encadenadas Applejack y Lyra, con severas lastimaduras, arrojadas sobre la roca sin energías.

Pinkamena: Miren quienes han venido hasta aquí... serán... ¿Mas esclavos?

Twilight: Basta Pinkamena, liberalas!

Pinkamena: Miren quién es... la unicornio presumida... Twilight Sparkle... mas allá veo a mi querida pegaso desplumada... ¿Aún no te recuperas Dash? JAJA... los demás los ignoro...

Rainbow Dash: Nosotras te venceremos! y regresaremos a Equestria a su gloria!

Pinkamena: Inténtenlo... si pueden... JAJAJAJAAJJA

Pinkamena llama a sus sirvientes cercanos, el salón es circular, como una arena de combate, la cual se utilizará ahora con ese fin...

Pinkamena: Es hora mis potrillas, muestren lo que tienen!

El salón se llenó de infectados, Derpy y Scootaloo se veían muy asustados, apunto de escapar, Dash se les acerca, apoya su casco derecho a Scootaloo y el izquierdo a Derpy, recordándoles el mensaje de Fluttershy y de todos. Ambas ponys desean continuar... entonces Dash retira sus cascos de ellas.

La pegaso azul se coloca frente a su equipo una última vez...

Rainbow Dash: Compañeras, sea cual sea nuestro destino, nosotras lucharemos por lo mejor, no se rindan y recuerden que no están solos. El espíritu de nuestros amigos están dentro nuestro, recuérdenlo.

Pinkamena: JAJAJA ¿En serio? Sus amigos murieron... nunca más los verán!

Scootaloo: Eso no es cierto, nuestros amigos siempre nos acompañan.

DJPON3: Nos dan fuerzas.

Octavia: Nos ofrecen la voluntad que necesitamos.

Derpy: Nos dan alegría.

BonBon: Nos hacen ver la verdad.

Luna: Nos enseñan a apreciar la vida.

Celestia: Nos enseñan a amar.

Twilight: Nos obsequian su amistad eterna.

Rainbow Dash: Y sin importar la situación ni el momento, te ofrecen la confianza de que ellos siempre estarán para apoyarte.

Pinkamena: YA CÁLLENSE, vamos a ver de qué les sirve todas esas palabras, VAMOS FIELES SIRVIENTES ATAQUEN!

Todos los infectados y "Los elementos SOLUNA" corren, acercándose cada vez más, pero antes de colapsar algo ocurrió... una niebla negra atravesó la mitad de la habitación, separando a ambos bandos.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué significa esto?

Twilight: No se, pero RETROCEDAN!

"Los elementos SOLUNA" retroceden a su lugar de origen, los infectados se quedaron en el mismo lugar, sin moverse, Pinkamena no les daba ninguna orden, parecía muy confiada.

De la niebla apareció una estructura semi-transparente color negro, ya no había niebla, solo esa pared en medio del sitio, del cual se podía ver perfectamente el otro lado, solo que con un tono negro.

Twilight: Nunca había visto esto antes... ¿Sabes algo Dash?... ¿Dash?

Twilight se asoma para ver a la pegaso porque no le contestaba, se asustó al verla congelada en su sitió, observó a los otros ponys y notó que Scootaloo y BonBon se encontraban igual.

Twilight: ¿Pero QUÉ SUCEDE?

Rainbow Dash temblando y con dificultad de habla...

Rainbow Dash: Ha regresado...

Twilight: ¿Quién a...?

Su pregunta fue cortada cuando de esa "Pared" salieron cosas parecidas a púas o pedazos enormes de vidrio roto tomando diferentes direcciones en la mitad del enemigo.

Twilight: ¿QUÉ ES ESO, POR CELESTIA?

Rainbow Dash: Twilight... yo me enfrenté con algo parecido... y creo que eso es lo mismo...

Los infectados mantenían sus mismas posiciones, no reaccionaron al ver eso, entonces comenzaron a moverse, en menos de 1 segundo, habían atravesado a 5 infectados, partiéndolos a la mitad, extrayendo su vida.

Twilight: Son como cuchillas!

Rainbow Dash: No puede ser... no sabia que él podía hacer eso...

Twilight: Por favor DIME QUIÉN ES!

Mientras Twilight le rogaba a Dash que diga que es esa estructura, ésta misma estaba acabando con todos los infectados de la habitación, Pinkamena asustada, llama a todos los infectados de Equestria, los cuales llenaron un área enorme de Canterlot.

Pinkamena: Ahora perderás cosa rara, jamás podrás derrotarlos a todos!

Las cuchillas ingresaron dentro de la pared negra, Pinkamena creía que era su derrota, pero dejó de ser una pared a un medio círculo hueco, quién cubría todo el radio en donde se ubicaban todos los infectados de Equestria. Pero su modo de ataque cambió al igual que su forma, de cada costado del semi-círculo salia diminutos instrumentos filosos, parecían como largas agujas, pero de un tamaño mayor. Pinkamena quedó devastada al ver como cada una de esas agujas negras caía sobre cada infectado, quedando solo cadáveres en el camino.

Pinkamena: NOOOOOOOO. (Su grito continúa y es tan fuerte que todo Canterlot podría escucharlo)

El semi-círculo se convirtió nuevamente en una densa niebla negra, y en pocos segundos, ya no había ni un cadáver en ningún sitio.

Pinkamena: ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué es esa cosa negra? (Gritando horrorizada)

Finalmente, el ser mostró su verdadera forma, El Pegaso Negro.

Pinkamena retrocede asustada... no hay salida, se queda en su trono cubierto de sangre, muy asustada.

Pinkamena: ¿Quién e...eres?

La criatura aparece frente al trono de Pinkamena.

XXX_ Soy la criatura de las pesadillas, del miedo, de la angustia y de la desarmonía, en conclusión, soy la criatura de la oscuridad que vive en el corazón de cada pony que ha existido, pasado, presente y futuro. Soy en encargado de crear la destrucción de Equestria.

Pinkamena: ¿Por qué me hiciste eso entonces? ¿No quieres la destrucción y la muerte?

XXX_ Así es, tienes toda la razón, pero no puedo dejar que mi puesto sea usurpado por tí... una pony psicótica que hace cupcakes con sus amigos... admito que eres muy buena... y lamento decirte que no necesito competencia, en realidad... tú me ayudaste a ser real en este mundo... porque inspiraste tanto miedo a tus víctimas que hiciste todo esto realidad...

Pinkamena: Yo deseaba ser la reina de la nueva Equestria, y tú me lo hay quitado... Al menos quiero saber tú nombre, criatura de la oscuridad...

XXX_ No tengo nombre en realidad, pero me pueden llamar "Dark", la oscuridad no necesita apodos para cumplir su trabajo... igual que yo. (Dejó unos segundos sin hablar) Es tú momento, Pinkamena Dianne Pie, una pony memorable, sin duda, pero eso te costará caro, en el otro mundo.

"Dark" se acerca lentamente con su forma de Pegaso negro, desplegando sus alas.

Rainbow Dash: CUIDADO PINKAMENA, TE ASESINARÁ!

Twilight: ¿Por qué la ayudas? Merece morir.

Rainbow Dash: Ella tenia un lado oscuro, el poder la corrompió y no se pudo controlar, pero ella nunca daño a ningún pony!

Twilight: ¿Y A RARITY QUÉ?

Rainbow Dash: Unos infectados la mordieron cuando intentó escapar, no fue ella...

Twilight: Pe...pero

Rainbow Dash: Pero es cierto.

Pinkamena salta de su trono pero antes de tocar suelo una de las plumas de acero negro la atraviesa, clavándose justo en el corazón. Ella comienza a escupir sangre, la cual se desborda de la pluma de acero.

"Dark": ¿Te diviertes Pinkie? JAJAJA

Pinkamena se mueve, pero la pluma se le clava mas y se hunde mas en su interior...

"Dark": Admito que tú me has divertido por mucho tiempo... pero llegó la hora de acabar con todo esto...

El pegaso hace un movimiento con su ala, donde Pinkamena estaba, con un ataque, la arrojo contra la pared, en donde estaban "Los elementos SOLUNA"

Pinkamena se desangraba, todas la rodearon...Pinkamena comenzó a llorar...

Pinkamena: En serio lo lamento... nunca quise hacer esto... todo empezó porque te necesitaba Dash, pero no me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo... (Tose sangre)

Rainbow Dash: (Sujetándole los cascos) No te preocupes, Pinkie, sé que la maldad te corrompió, nunca fuiste esa pony, nunca, y quiero que sepas que todos te esperamos ver de nuevo.

Pinkamena: (Con sus últimas palabras) Gracias... Dashie.

Pinkamena cierra los ojos, sin poder abrirlos nunca mas, solo quedará el recuerdo de la pony verdadera para sus amigos, la verdadera Pinkie Pie.

Todos comenzaron a llorar, Rainbow Dash se levantó dejando al cuerpo de Pinkamena suavemente al suelo, mirando directamente al pegaso negro.

Rainbow Dash: ¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO? ¿POR QUÉ?

"Dark": Ella tenia demasiado poder... y eso me corresponde.

Rainbow Dash dio media vuelta observando a los demás.

Rainbow Dash: (Dejando de sollozar) Séquense sus lágrimas, esta es nuestra última batalla, lucharemos por liberar a Equestria, a nosotras y por los fallecidos, principalmente por Pinkamena.

Todas se pusieron de pie, y con un grito anunciaron el comienzo.

Rainbow Dash estaba al frente del grupo, al mando y ella debía dirigir los movimientos de "Los elementos SOLUNA". El pegaso negro solo observaba a los ponys acercarse, él comenzaba a reír, su sonrisa causaba temor extremo a todos, en especial a Scootaloo, quien se detuvo por unos segundos, pero decidió levantarse y continuar. Rainbow Dash estaba a punto de dar el primer golpe al monstruo, pero la Princesa Luna le gritaba que se detenga, Dash no la escuchaba bien, hasta que ella vio 2 grandes espinas negras acercándose a ella por arriba, por segundos, logró evadirlos girando a direcciones opuestas, ya que aprovechó la distancia de las espinas al caer.

"Dark": Debes rendirte, no podrás escapar! JAJAJA

Nuevamente él ataca pero formó alrededor de Dash grandes esferas de color negro puro, parecían de un material viscoso, mientras la pegaso azul pasaba entre ellas, del interior de las esferas salían más de éstas mismas, pero mas pequeñas, y así sucesivamente, hasta que Dash dejó de moverse ya que la habían rodeado completamente. Comenzó a desesperarse, no podía escapar.

"Dark": No te atrevas a tocarlas, si lo haces te desintegrarás, mis esferas están hechas de una sustancia peor que el ácido, te lo aseguro, pero si quieres comprobarlo...

La pegaso solo giraba alrededor de las esferas negras que la rodeaban, pero no hallaba salida.

Rainbow Dash: (Gritando para sus amigas) NO SE RINDAN! CONTINÚEN, INTENTARÉ SALIR...

"Dark": Bien hecho Dash... tú sabes que es imposible derrotarme... pero sabías que yo deseaba seguir jugando. VENGAN!

Todos se miraron entre ellos asustados, pero BonBon se alteró.

BonBon: ELLA YA ESTÁ PERDIDA... ESCAPEMOS DE UNA VEZ!

Se miraron con confusión... parecía que estaban considerando esa opción, pero Scootaloo gritó con un tono de angustia y dolor.

Scootaloo: YA BASTA! Rainbow Dash confía en nosotras, ella no nos abandonó, o por lo menos ella regresó a buscarnos. Y AHORA NOS NECESITA!

BonBon insistió pero al final los demás decidieron quedarse, pero BonBon lo que mas quería era salvar a Lyra, así que ella escapó de la sala, buscando acercarse a la unicornio verde.

Twilight tomó el mando del grupo, solo que realizó una formación diferente a la de Dash, ella formó una linea, se ubicó en el medio, las princesas una a cada lado, y el resto de manera proporcional a ambos lados.

Twilight: Todas las unicornios utilicen sus mejores hechizos, y deben combinarlos con el mio!

Mientras corrían, Twilight empezó a conjurar su hechizo mas fuerte, las princesas igual, y también DJPON3. Todas formaron una enorme esfera de energía multicolor, Twilight sostenía ese gran poder, se podía notar que se empezaba a debilitar ya que era pesada para una unicornio estudiante. La Princesa Celestia apoyó su cuerno sobre el de Twilight, para darle energía, La princesa Luna hizo lo mismo y las tres juntas lanzaron toda ese poder al ser oscuro. Indiferente el pegaso negro miraba la esfera, pero en su rostro se formó una siniestra sonrisa, antes de que el ataque impactara sobre él, dio media vuelta, observando a Applejack.

"Dark": Lamentarán haber hecho eso...

Justo al terminar de hablar, "Dark" arrojó a la pony naranja hacia la esfera de poder, impactando en pleno en ella, desgarrando su cuerpo a cada segundo, todas la miraban con lágrimas en sus ojos, Rainbow Dash intentaba volar pero no se había recuperado aún, Scootaloo se arrojó al suelo cubriendo su cabeza con sus cascos, Twilight comenzó a gritar y las princesas quedaron congeladas en su lugar, sin lograr decir una palabra. De la gran luz potente que salia del ataque se podía ver una figura cayendo al suelo. Era Applejack, de su sombrero solo se veían algunos pedazos diminutos, la pony naranja tenia profundas heridas, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, pero lo peor era en su cráneo, su crin había sido arruinada, estaba casi calva, y desbordaba sangre de ella, lo que produjo que perdiera la conciencia, sin poder despertar nuevamente.

Twilight se arrodilló en el suelo, llorando mas que antes.

Twilight: No... no puede ser, hemos perdido a otra amiga.

El tono de habla de la unicornio sonaba extraño, les dieron escalofríos al grupo y llamó la atención a "Dark". Ella levantó el cuello lentamente en dirección al enemigo,y de su cuerno se formó una energía de un color negro. Todos la miraban asustados, retrocediendo.

Twilight: TE ARREPENTIRÁS!

La unicornio corre tan rápido que apenas se veía, el pegaso comenzó a prestar atención a sus movimientos, ella consigue atacarlo, le lanza poder oscuro en forma de un rayo de tinieblas justo en su pecho. Aparentemente parecía haberle dañado, el pegaso cayó al suelo quejándose y retorciéndose. Al debilitarse, las esferas que rodeaban a Rainbow Dash desaparecieron y ella se reunió con el grupo. Pero no fue muy alegre el re-encuentro, solo podían mirar los ataques de Twilight, se ve que solo el poder de las tinieblas puede derrotarlo.

Rainbow Dash: Dejemos a Twilight encargarse de él...

Celestia: Tienes razón... por ahora descansemos un poco...

Ellos se sentaron a descansar, estaban muy presionados desde el principio de la guerra, necesitaban relajarse un poco. Twilight conjuró un nuevo hechizo, de su cuerno salieron arpones de oscuridad, los cuales atravesaron al pegaso, de sus heridas salió sangre espesa y de color oscuro, parecía tinta negra desbordando al suelo formando un charco de sangre del monstruo. Éste se lamentaba en el suelo, no gritaba por orgullo, pero se notaba su furia.

"Dark": (Con voz agresiva) NO! ¿Cómo me confié tanto? Una estúpida unicornio me derrotó...

Twilight regresó a su estado normal, lo que sorprendió a todos, principalmente a la Princesa Celestia. Twilight se dirigió hacia el ser de oscuridad observándolo...

Twilight: Es verdad, tu poder oscuro me trastornó, ingresó en mí al ver la desgracia de Applejack, pero tardé poco en darme cuenta que era lo mejor, y era dominar el poder, así lo hice y de este modo logré eliminarte, ahora morirás y Equestria volverá a ser lo de antes.

La criatura se retuerce de derecha a izquierda, terminando finalmente en posición a Twilight. Con sus últimas fuerzas comenzó a reír y burlarse de ella.

"Dark": Te equivocas, esto jamás acabará, al igual que yo salí de ustedes para tener este cuerpo de material sólido, pero yo regresaré hacia ustedes ahora mismo! JAJAJAJAJAJA

El pegaso negro se dividió en varios fragmentos, parecían vidrio roto, se esparcieron e impulsaron hacia las ponys, los pedazos se incrustaron en los corazones de cada pony, y todas cayeron inconscientes. Terminaron en un sueño, en el que se veían ellas solas en medio de las tinieblas, igual que el sueño de Dash en el restaurante. De la nada, en cada pesadilla de los ponys, se escuchaba la misma voz, la misma de la criatura, repitiendo la misma frase una y otra vez atormentando y destrozando el alma de los afectados.

"Dark": Pudieron haberme derrotado, pero yo siempre habitaré en sus almas, y algún día regresaré, cuando menos se lo esperen...

Twilight fue la única que despertó de la pesadilla, ella logró despertar a Rainbow Dash pero no a los demás, Rainbow Dash se colocó a un lado de ellas, indicó a Twilight que se coloque en el lado contrario. Le pidió a la unicornio que conjurara un hechizo de aumento de poder. La pegaso desplegó sus alas, con plumas en crecimiento, y con sus últimas fuerzas creó un hermoso arcoiris, y gracias al conjuro de Twilight se fortaleció más, cubriendo a las ponys y finalmente lograron acabar con sus pesadillas.

Twilight: Hemos pasado por una gran lucha por vivir, pero resultamos victoriosas! Ahora debemos trabajar para regresar a Equestria a los buenos tiempos!

Rainbow Dash: Así es, tenemos trabajo que hacer!

Ahora comenzaba la etapa de la restauración de Equestria, ellas le quitaron las cadenas a Lyra, encontraron a BonBon perdida a un costado del lugar, finalmente ambas ponys se reunieron y se abrazaron con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos. Era un momento que a todas le parecieron conmovedor. Por respeto y honra a los ponys que padecieron el virus, decidieron enterrar los cuerpos para recordarlos. Al pasar los meses Tanto Ponyville como Canterlot se veían como antes del virus, en perfecto estado, se alegraron al encontrar a mas ponys sobrevivientes en el camino, en Ponyville, Big Mac, Cheerillee, Sweety Belle, Apple Bloom, Berry Punch y algunos ponys mas fueron encontrados. Twilight cree que pueden haber mas escondidos en otras áreas, los demás también lo esperan. El virus parece haber desaparecido, al igual que todos los infectados. Las princesas siguieron como las ponys líderes de Equestria, a diferencia que Rainbow Dash y Twilight fueron nombradas como co-princesas, las cuales también gobernaban. Con los años la situación era como antes, y si bien todos recordaban ese trágico suceso, saben que ha terminado finalmente y que sus vidas pueden continuar gracias a su voluntad de vivir.

FIN

* * *

><p>¡Terminado al fin! Tan solo este último capítulo me llevó más de 2 horas en releerlo y corregir todos los errores de sintaxis...<p>

No muchos lo leen... pero me alegro de haberlo subido de todos modos ya que lo había escrito hace unos años... y me da nostalgia :3

Atte rocioam7


End file.
